Dropped Into Forks
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: Victoria is my mother. Sam Uely is my father. My mom is trying to kill me. my singer is in danger. Did i forget to mention I'm the leader of a pack/coven of part vampire part shifter hybrids?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forks

"Come on please!" I begged.

"Fine Lorianna! We can read Twilight fan fiction." Caitlin exclaimed, exasperatedly. I smiled hugely at her pulling up my favorite fan fiction sight. We spent the next 4 hours reading.

"Bye, Lorianna!" Caitlin called pulling me out of the world of vampires.

"Bye," I responded dreamily. Not yet completely back to reality. She rolled her eyes walking away.

It was far too nice a day to remain indoors so I grabbed my abused copy of Twilight and went outside to lie in the grass. I couldn't stop reading that book it was so good. Once I had reread it again I shut the book and lay down. The grass was soft and the sun pounded on my back. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to birdcalls. Yawning hugely I stretched opening my eyes. The light around me filtered down green, and rain could be heard hammering on the leaves far above. My eyes stretched wide. I had fallen asleep in my yard. Reading…Twilight. I gasped and grabbed the book.

_It's too green._

_Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves._ I read. Stay calm. There is no way that you could possibly be in a book. That just doesn't happen. I thought in an attempt to convince myself. I turned around and gasped, another part of the book flashed through my mind.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular, and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

It was all that and more and yet it was even more than she described. It was superior. I walked slowly towards the house. Thinking that at least I could find out where I was. After taking a deep breath I knocked hesitantly on the door.

The door opened and there stood Edward…This can't be happening. This can't be happening! This is firkin impossible!!!!! I screamed mentally. Edward winced slightly. "Sorry." I told him. He seemed confused. I sighed. "You're Edward Cullen right?" I asked.

"Yes…Can I help you?" He questioned politely.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington." If he had been confused before now he looked straight out bewildered.

"Great. Do you mind if I come in? I swear I'll explain." He seemed torn. "Dude, seriously. I need to talk to you." I thought looking directly into his eyes, his widened in shock. I smiled slightly then forced my mind to think of math. He finally stepped aside and allowed me to enter. I went straight to the living room and stood there awkwardly in a corner. I saw Bella come down the stairs her brown eyes zooming in on me. She was still human. I wasn't here after the books. I was here during the books.

As I realized I was actually in the books my heartbeat sped up slightly. Apparently it was enough for him to worry. "I'll be right back." He told me. He came back five minutes later, the rest of the Cullens in toe.

"Will you sit down?" Carlisle asked as he proffered me a chair.

"No, I'm fine here thanks." I replied eyeing Rosalie cautiously. Emmett smiled slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me concentrating hard. I turned to him. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He responded blinking.

"Would you mind staying out of my mind?" I asked him. Bella gasped. The others looked confused. I continued nonetheless. "I understand you can't just stop reading people's minds but you really don't need to try so hard." Everyone was staring at me. Carlisle was the only one that seemed curious. Jasper and Rosalie both seemed about ready to rip my head off.

"What do you know?" Edward queried.

"Edward, have you read what my shirt says?" He nodded. "Real men sparkle. What could I possibly mean by that?" I faked confusion. "It doesn't refer to gay guys! I can tell you that much!" He still seemed confused or resistant to tell me anything. "Are you really going to make me say it?" I asked him. He didn't respond to me in any way. None of them did. "Vampire." I said in a normal tone. I might as well be talking about the weather. They continued to stare at me. Well in Rosalie's case it was more like glare.

"How do you know this?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence. I held up my book. He arched an eyebrow. I shut my eyes.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. What a stupid lamb. What a sick masochistic lion." I opened my eyes. "I quoted that directly from the book. From the look on Bella's face I guess the book was right."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and you." I said, casually pointing to each person as I said their name. No one answered.

"What's today's date?" I asked suddenly.

"September 12th." Bella replied disdainfully.

"Tomorrow's your birthday. How old will you be?" I questioned fearing the answer.

"18." She answered with a grimace. The color drained from my face.

"What is it girl!" Rosalie asked in a snarl. Air hissed out my throat quietly, unintentionally.

"My name is Lorianna and maybe if you sheath your claws I'll tell you!" I shot back, anger and hatred burned in my eyes. I had never been a Rosalie sympathizer and her attitude wasn't helping. Emmett chuckled quietly earning a slap from Rosalie. I was still pail and dread filled my entire body.

"Why are you so worried? We won't hurt you." Jasper assured me, speaking for the first time.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I whispered back knowing all of them could hear. My eyes moved to Bella. She would be hurting tomorrow.

"Lorianna, what's going to happen?" Alice asked.

"You're planning to throw her a party right?" I inquired. She nodded.

"Well if you have one don't let her open any presents with paper wrapping and keep her away from everything sharp." They were staring at me like I was insane. I took a deep breath. "If you don't listen everyone will end up hurting." I opened my mind to Edward. I showed him what would happen at the party up until Carlisle fixing her up after that I cut it off. I didn't want him to see what he would do if this all happened. The pain he felt was clearly shown on his face. He also seemed to be deep in thought. What if the book makes itself come true? I started panicking.

"Lorianna, please tell us what will happen? Why are you panicking?" Jasper asked.

"If you throw the party Bella gets a cut and someone looses control. Edward decides his world is too dangerous and makes you all leave." I turned to look at Edward. "If you try to pull that crap I'll hunt you down." I told him solemnly. Alice laughed, while everyone turned to her.

"She's not lying she would." Edward's frown grew.

"What a dumb ass!" My head snapped around trying to find the source of the sound. "He can't leave!!" I looked at Bella. Her lips hadn't moved. No one had said anything. "I don't get why I can't _see_!" I clamped my hands over my ears yet the voices wouldn't stop. "What is her problem?" Rosalie said yet her mouth never moved.

"What is it?" Alice asked she was concerned.

"Can everybody just stop for a minute?" Everyone stood there quietly. "I know this is weird but can you just think something? Anything, I don't care what." Alice complied.

"I love lions. They are sooo good!" I grimaced at her.

"O.K. Eww! I mean really lions?" Alice's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head.

"How did she do that?" Bella thought.

"I think I can read minds?" I told them hesitantly and accidentally turning it into a question.

"Ya, right bitch! You have a power and I'm ugly!"

"I'm so glad you decided to finally admit that to yourself." I told her scathingly. She glared back at me anger seemed to be rolling of her I couldn't help it. She wasn't exactly helping. I settled into more of a defensive position. Everyone but Rosalie seemed to stiffen and worry. It was so odd hearing it all.

"Uh-Oh! Rose is gonna lose it!" Came Emmett's thoughts.

"This room is so tense!"

"Omg! I can't believe this. Edward, do something!" I looked over at her when I heard that one. I didn't think I could hear her. It was weird. It was also a big mistake.

"Yes! Stupid bitch is gonna die!!" I heard her scream with joy in her mind. I saw her rush at me and at the last second side stepped, stuck my foot out, and tripped her. Rosalie went crashing into a chair and turns towards me hissing furiously. I let loose a growl. I knew I could do it. I let it loose to warn people to back off. I motioned her forwards with two fingers. She lunged at me again. This time I flipped her over and she crashed into the coffee table. Rosalie got up and went to stand by Emmett. Everyone else stared at me shocked. They weren't even thinking anything. The whole room felt stunned. Wait the room _felt_. Shit!! That meant. I thought about being calm and making the rest of them calm. Everyone relaxed and Jasper eyed me stunned. I shrugged.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Uh, which part?" I had done a lot of freaky stuff.

"I wonder when me and Edward will get some alone time…" Her mind started to wander and I tried to focus on anything else.

"Bella, seriously! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I shrieked at her. She blushed then was confused.

"How did you know what I was thinking? Edward can't even read my mind."

"I don't know how but I can. I don't even know how any of this could possibly be real. It's a flipping book for pete's sake and it covers from about um… six months ago to about two years from now!" I flipped out. Jasper tired to calm me down. I sent irritation at him right back. "I'm not in the mood to be calm!" I hissed at him.

"What do you mean this is a book? Where do you live?" Carlisle asked, eager as always for new information.

"I mean that I could tell you what Edward and Bella will be doing anytime from now until after they graduate High school. I live in well Connecticut, but in a different place a different time. This can't be the same world or else millions of screaming teenage girls would have come to find you and the Volturi would have one hell of a clean up to do."  
"I still don't understand how she could posses a power, no two powers! She's a human!!" I stared at Jasper coldly.

"Do you have a problem with my being a human?" I asked him. He looked back at me startled. "Let's get this out of the way now. If you think it I can hear it. Whether you're a shield or not." I directed the last part at Bella then placed a hand over my mouth eyes growing wide. "Crap!!!" I thought.

"What did you call Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing!! Forget I said that!!!" He stared at me. I sighed.

"You weren't supposed to find out for another year but Bella is a shield and a very powerful one at that." I told him. Bella was confused and Edward was proud.

"Hey Bitch! I know you're in my head! Why don't you just go back home?" Rosalie questioned. I had had a comment ready to throw back at her but what she said struck a nerve. I started shaking slightly and had to bite my lip to keep from crying before answering.

"I don't know how to get home if I did I would leave. I can't stand being around you!! Besides my family won't even notice I'm gone." I whisper in pain.

"Surely they'll notice. Won't they?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"No, my mom won't care and the only thing my brother cares about is hurting me. Most recently he decided that it would be fun to make me look like a cutter." I said. Some how managing to keep my voice even. I rolled up the sleeves on my shirt so they could see my arms. I never did that. They were the only ones that knew the truth. When the marks were being revealed I winced. They were fresh some of them had just been made yesterday. They gazed at my arms in horror. I quickly slipped the sleeves back over the marks. Carlisle seemed worried.

"Were those treated?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Yes, by my brothers favorite method salt water and peroxide." I stated sarcastically. Suddenly a wall of fury so great I nearly couldn't take it hit me. I searched for its source. It was Rosalie. I searched her mind hoping to discover an answer.

"That asshole!! He was probably going to toy with her like this for years! Fucking up her life!!! I can't believe guys would act like this!! He's just like Royce. I pity her. Lorianna, if you're listening I'm sorry. I didn't realize… I…. You are braver than I thought." I was shocked. Rosalie and I were sort of friends now. I didn't know what to think. Everyone was ready to tear someone apart.

"That won't do much good. You can't even get to him." I told him. "On the bright side that means he can't get to me either." I muttered mostly to myself. Alice wrapped me in a hug. I winced slightly. She drew back.

"The cuts are new." I explained. Her frown grew.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine Alice." I smiled at her. "I probably won't see him again, or anybody else." I muttered quietly.

"Did you have a lot of friends back there?" Emmett wondered.

"No, I was just home schooled." I tried to shrug it off. I failed. It wasn't possible with Jasper around. Then a revelation hit me.

"Does anyone want to tell me how I was fast enough to dodge Rosalie earlier. I mean isn't that supposed to be impossible? I'm human." They looked around adverting their eyes.

"No way. She can't be human but…" Jasper thought.

"What do you mean I'm not human? What the hell else could I be? In my world vampires are nothing more than…" I let my voice trail off. I did remember something.

_I had been four. My brother, Mark, had been hanging out with a girl. He was 15 then. I thought they were just like making out but then he shoved her of him and walked away. Her eyes were open and glassed over. She was dead. I had run from the room screaming. Mark had come then. 'What did you do to her?' I had screamed at him. 'I'm telling the police!' that was my first mistake. "No you aren't!' He told me. Before beating me over the head until unconsciousness took me. The next day he fed me a story about having fallen down the stairs. I had believed him._

I shivered. I remembered now.

"Hello! Lorianna what is it?" Alice queried waving her hand in front of my face.

"I was wrong." I whispered. "There were vampires in my world. My brother was one." They were shocked yet again.

"Your brother?"

"Yes, my whole family's really pale so I thought nothing of it. I can't believe I didn't notice." I muttered.

"You mentioned your mother earlier what about your father?" Carlisle prodded.

"I don't know I never knew him. But, if my dad was a vampire that means that either my mom is a vampire or the person I know isn't my mom." He quirked an eyebrow, I ignored it. He didn't need to know that yet. I was still worrying about that.

"I need to get back home. My mom's a vampire." I said. Worry rolling off me. I had to be careful not to influence the others.

"What's your Mom's name?" Alice asked suddenly.


	2. A Friendly Visit hybrid hunting

Chapter 2: A Friendly Visit/ hybrid/ hunting

"Victoria." I said. Comprehension flickered through Bella's eyes.

"Oh, no! That can't be my mom."

"How much do you actually know about her?" Edward fumed.

"Not much but she's my mom. What she did before was wrong but if you think I'll let you kill her you have another thing coming." I threatened him. "We have to find her first, then we'll talk to her. She may be different. O.K. scratch that. She really isn't if you can find her you can kill her." Confusion was all Edward felt.

"If she doesn't die soon she's going to come after Bella with an army of newborns." I said. Edward growled. "Don't worry! No one dies. Edward, you don't even fight!" I told him. He relaxed slightly. I yawned hugely.

"Lorianna needs to sleep!" Rosalie declared, whisking me up to the guest room. "Thanks Rosalie." I wasn't even awake enough to hear her response.

I awoke two hours later. I got up and went down stairs. Everyone else seemed shocked. It was midnight.

"I've always needed less sleep than everyone else." I stated shrugging. There was a full moon and it was so nice out I couldn't stay indoors. "I'll be back in a few." I ran off to Edward's meadow. It was so beautiful the shadows made it seem so mysterious. Then someone grabbed me from behind. I couldn't move. He was so much stronger than me.

"Hello. I'm Laurent. You smell just grand." My breathing hitched. Laurent? That meant the books were still skipping around. Shit!!! His grip loosened and I broke free. He wanted to toy with his food first. "Edward!!!!" I screamed mentally. He needed to hear me. "Laurent is back!!! I really don't want to die! In the meadow!!! God I hope he can hear me."

"I'm Victoria's kid." I shot at him.

"I know that's why I'm tracking you. She didn't want you to tell the Cullens all her secrets. She wants you dead. You're a major disappointment in her eyes."

"You realize that's the highest praise I could ever get from her? If she hates me I must be doing something right!" I snarled back.

"Oh, she's just disappointed that Mark lost his play thing. Oh, well I guess he'll have to get another!" I lunged at him hissing furiously. I didn't care that he was stronger. I hated Mark. I was not a plaything and I was not someone's dinner!! But I was to slow. Instead of just letting me fall he reached out grabbed my hair and flung me into a tree. I heard something crack but ignored the pain. This sick son of a bitch was going to die! He lunged at me this time. I couldn't move fast enough he slammed into me, hand constricting around my throat. He was going to choke me. Just then Edward slammed into him knocking me flying this time smacking my head. It was bleeding. Jasper stopped helping and ran towards me full speed. All reason had left his eyes. Then Emmett had crashed into him. Pinning him to the ground. I got up and jogged back to the house.

"Carlisle!" I called. He was there in an instant.

"What happened?"

"Laurent did. I'll explain everything in a bit. Can you stop the bleeding first? It's starting to bother me too." He looked at me pityingly.

Once I was patched up everyone gathered in the living room. "Edward you can stop worrying about Bella. Victoria doesn't want her anymore." He was relieved.

"What does she want then?" Alice inquired.

"Me. I know too much. Apparently I'm a disgrace to the family. She sent Laurent to kill me. He definitely won't be the last either." I thought about it for a second.

"If I'm a disgrace to her that means I'm doing something right. Right?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward told me nodding. Then it hit me.

"Do you guys want me to leave? She's not going to stop looking for me. I don't want anyone hurt because of me." I said quietly.

"No, Lorianna. Stay here. You're safest here. We'll be fine." Esme assured me.

Everyone was silent and I could feel their curiosity. "What do you guys want to know?" I asked.

"What do you eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Human food. I've never tried anything else." I answered truthfully. "I've never even fought anyone before today. My throat was really soar and it was hurting worse than ever. I didn't get it. Why did all this start happening now? I rubbed my throat absent-mindedly trying to sooth it. Jasper smiled slightly at me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You are thirsty." He stated. I looked at him questioningly.

"Is your throat dry, scratchy, maybe even sore?" Carlisle asked.

"Ya, I always have a sore throat. It won't go away." I replied. Understanding sparked through my eyes. I got it now. "That's what the stupid sore throat was all about?" I asked. Alice nodded laughing. I put my hand down. Rubbing my throat wasn't going to sooth it.

"You need to go hunting." Jasper stated simply. I gulped. Worry radiated from me in waves. Jasper smiled. "You don't need to worry. You'll be fine." I bit my lip.

"We'll go with you." Edward assured me standing up. I stood to follow him. Everyone got up except Carlisle and Esme. I followed the others out of the house. When I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward jump the river I stopped dead. There was no way I could do that. Jasper laughed.

"You can do it. Don't think just jump." He encouraged. I took a running leap at the river and easily glided over. I landed with a soft thud and followed Edward's scent to a field next to a heard of dear. The burn in my throat grew and I attacked the closest one. It was a large buck. When I had finished it I shoved its carcass off myself and scrunched up my face disgusted.

"Well, that was gross." I muttered. Alice laughed.

"I know what you mean." She told me. I shook my head.

"I think Victoria slipped some into my food and it definitely wasn't from an animal."

"Oh." She said frowning in disgust.

"You guys don't hate me because of her do you?" I asked quietly.

"No, of course not. We hate Victoria not you."

"You guys seem to be comparing me against her. The past 6 hours that's all you've been doing.

"I was just wondering how someone so kind could have such a bitch for a mom." I hissed and Alice stiffened worry emanating off her.

"She isn't my mother. A mother doesn't try to kill her child!" I was crying. Alice wrapped me in a hug. I turned to look at the Cullens. They were so complete. They all had someone. Esme & Carlisle, Alice & Jasper, Emmett & Rosalie, Edward & Bella. They also had each other and parents that loved them. I was alone. I didn't belong here. I was not worth the damage and discord I would cause to their family by having Victoria for a mother.

"You're wrong." Jasper stated calmly. "You are worth it."

"No I'm not."

"You aren't alone either. We aren't going to let you go off on your own." Edward stated.

"I already think of you as my sister! You aren't going anywhere!" Alice added. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you're my little sis too, then. I am not going to let you run off." Emmett replied.

"Fine then. I can't take you all on at once. I try to keep you safe and you threaten me." I frowned. They were all laughing when a new scent hit the air, so much nicer than the deer. Jasper and I took off towards the smell. I was attacked by the same scent Jasper was. It was controlling every thought. Jaspers own thirst doubled my need to quench it. Jasper wanted to kill him. I saw the hunters face and stopped. Alice flashed by me and restrained Jasper. The hunter looked just like Caitlin's little brother just a bit older. He seemed so harmless. I whimpered. My throat burned intensely and I couldn't move towards him to kill him yet I couldn't back away either. The scent was too strong. I let out another whimper of anguish tearing up the ground in my frustration. I knew must look like such a monster. I was in so much pain. I wanted to kill this man but was physically unable to, so I just stood there burning. Everyone was so focused on restraining Jasper I wasn't paid any heed. I let out a third whimper of pain and longing. Edward came over to me. He wasn't breathing. Lucky vampire! He wasn't still inhaling flames.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm resisting but I can't move. I need to get away from here!" I hissed tearing at the ground yet again. He nodded taking my hand. He half dragged me away. Once we were far enough away I relaxed completely. Unclenching the fist I had made in an attempt to control myself.

"You are so lucky!" I told him.

"Why?"

"You don't have to breath. It would have been useful back there if I hadn't had to breath. I might have been able to walk away." I finished looking down at my feet. I was so embarrassed by my behavior.

"You did fine Lorianna. You're still young. You didn't attack him. That's what matters." He assured my. I nodded. We then walked back to the Cullens house in silence.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked as we entered the house. Everyone else was already there including Jasper.

"Ya, I just tried to attack some poor injured hiker. I feel great!" I replied sarcastically.

"You stopped though." Alice reminded me.

"Because he looked like someone I used to know. I could barely move after that! I couldn't leave but I couldn't attack him. Edward had to frickin drag me away!" I told her. They still seemed impressed. I rolled my eyes at them. Shame was rolling off Jasper in waves.

_A child bested me in self-control!_

"I don't care how old you are 16 is not a child! The least you could have gained with your age is the knowledge that teens don't like to be called children." I hissed at him. He took a step back. I was apparently angrier than I thought. I took a deep breath and clenched my hands into fists. I wasn't about to hurt someone over something so stupid. I lifted my eyes from the floor to smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine." I looked around to see everyone staring at me like I was insane.

"What did I do this time?"

"I just hate not knowing what's going on." Alice muttered. I grimaced.

"I want to tell you, but you guys can't really keep it from Edward. Edward if you knew I swear there would be some major problems…" I let my voice trail off.

_Lorianna Please! I need to know!!!_

"Edward, I don't even think parts of it will happen anymore. Just don't forget Ephraim Black's descendants. The werewolf quirk hasn't died out. It's coming back." I said solemnly. No one spoke. I let my mind wander during the silence and it brought something to the forefront of my mind.


	3. Temptation

Chapter 3: Temptation

"Uh guys. How many months in a year?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"12" Rosalie stated.

"What? I was always told there was 6 months in a year, that a calendar had 2 years on it. Damn it!! That means I'm 8! Jasper you were right! I am a child." They were all staring at me.

"You're not even 3 yet?" Edward asked.

"No! Well technically I'm not but mentally and physically I am. I mature a lot faster than humans."

_Victoria tried to kill an infant!!!! _Jasper was murderous.

"Okay, infant is pushing your luck. I feel like a normal teenager I think I am or was one but I'm not sure…" I let my voice trail off.

_Lorianna get your ass out here. This is your mother. If you don't come out I swear the Cullens won't live another day. I have someone with me I want you to meet._ I had to hold back a hiss. I didn't want to meet her. She wasn't my mother and I didn't want to die, nor did I want the Cullens to die. I had to go regardless and hope they would live. I was as big a fool as Bella. I was rushing off to meet death.

"I'll be back in a bit. I just need to get out." Rosalie and Alice stood to follow me. "Alone," I added. I didn't want them hurt. As soon as I was sure no one would follow I ran from the house and back to the woods to a spot a few miles north of Forks. I approached slowly. I didn't want to die too fast. There in the clearing was a wounded human. He was about 6' 6' and had brown hair, green eyes. He was 16 by the looks of him and he smelled better than any human I had ever met. Victoria stood there. Holding him up by the back of the neck. It took all I had not to lunge at him. Luckily Victoria posed a large enough threat to distract me from his scent.

"Victoria! What did you do to him?!" I screamed at her.

"I am your mother! This human will die today. He's been used up. He's just the bait that already caught the fish."

"You are not my mother. Let him go!" I hissed at her.

"Fine! You can have him if you can beat me." She threw him behind her as I lunged for her throat. I was strong, stronger than she had ever let me get. It wasn't hard. I had her pinned to the ground in no time.

" I beat you now you let me and the human leave." I ordered her icily. I stood up and turned towards the human. My throat was burning. Then Victoria jumped up and pinned me to the ground before the human could even blink an eye. I struggled but it Victoria was still feeding on humans and I was a hybrid.

"Bill! Get out here. Touch her!" She screamed. I stiffened automatically. This was not going to happen. I wouldn't let it happen. I struggled more fiercely then before. I felt another cool hand touch me. It felt odd. Victoria let me go and ran to grab the human as I advanced towards her.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"By this time tomorrow you'll so vulnerable and helpless and irresistible. You won't last 5 minutes around any vampire. Too bad the vampire who did this is going to die now and this will only last for two weeks. On the bright side you're a much more fun target, besides the Cullens will probably finish you off for me." She cackled. "Before I go honey." She then gripped the human's arm and scratched. Forcing the blood out before taking off. The scent of his blood hit my nose like a steam engine. I wanted his blood so bad. It was worse than with the hiker. He wasn't bleeding as bad but something made the call of his blood stronger to me. It was terrible. With no enemy to worry about his blood seemed to be the only thing in existence right now.

I had to fight the monster for ten minutes before I knew I had to act. I didn't have enough time to prepare and lock the monster away. He was in so much pain it was almost crippling to me. I sat before him, hands clenched into fists.

"Hi, I'm Lorianna. What's your name?" I asked quietly. Flames torching my throat with each breath I took.

"I'm Jason. What…what are you?" He asked.

"I'm half vampire half human. A hybrid." I responded. "Will you let me take you to some friends of mine. They're full vampires, but they can patch you up better than I can." He was so scared.

"Don't worry. We don't drain humans. We drink animal blood." I assured him.

"Let's go then." He responded. I smiled slightly before picking him up taking great care not to jostle him unnecessarily and to make sure the weight was purely on my arms. I didn't know what that much physical contact would do to my self-control. He moaned in pain regardless. Then I was running. The monster inside me roared in pleasure knowing I was so close to the one she wanted. I fought fiercely as I ran. I would not kill him. I refused to kill him. It only took a minute to reach Forks.

"We're here. Don't worry. I won't let anybody else hurt you." I assured him. He smiled faintly.

"Carlisle! Open the door!!" I called in a normal tone as we approached the house. The door flew open. I walked inside and carried Jason to the living room. Setting him gently on the couch. Carlisle got right to work. Once he was done he explained.

"He has a broken leg, three cracked ribs, a broken finger, slight concussion, along with many new bruises." I hissed. I would kill that son of a bitch! "Lorianna what happened."

"I went and met Victoria." I stiffened as I heard the expected gasps from all around.

"Why would you do that?" Rosalie asked.

"It was the only way to keep you safe. She was going to run to the Volturi." I told them. "Victoria attacked Jason to use as further bait to get at me. She pinned me to the ground and had some vampire apparently start a process to turn me very vulnerable. In exactly 23 hours it'll be complete." I told them. They were confused.

"Why would she do that? Why didn't she just kill you? Not that I'm not glad she didn't…it just doesn't make sense." Jasper pondered.

"She said it made me a more fun target. She also thinks that one of you will slip up and kill me yourselves." I finished in a whisper. The room was silent and quickly filled with horror. Given how I smelled to them now to how I would smell then. I wasn't sure how accident-prone I would be. This was going to be really bad.

"Is Jason going to be alright?" I asked Carlisle anxiously.

"Yes."

"Oh, you guys don't have to worry about him finding anything out. He already knows almost everything." I told them. I went to the other room. I needed his scent as dilated as possible. I didn't want to hurt him. Rosalie followed me. The others left.

"You like him." She didn't ask she just affirmed it. She already knew.

"I don't know. I just feel so protective of him. He was so helpless back in the forest and now he's going to need help recovering or help finding his way back home. I just want to help him. No matter what he is. I shouldn't be around him regardless. It's far to dangerous." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"After seeing Edward and Bell a how can you say that!" She asked.

"Because Edward isn't the only one with a singer!" I whispered back to her.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"When I first got to the meadow where Victoria was the danger from her was the only thing that stopped me from draining him. Before Victoria left she scratched him. The call for his blood was sooo much worse than when we found that hiker in the woods and I was dealing with everyone's thirst and my own at the time!"

"You should talk to Edward later and Alice."

"Lorianna." Jason called. I rushed over to his bed.

"Hi, Jason. How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." He replied smiling slightly.

"I'm so sorry Jason. This is my fault. If it wasn't for me Victoria wouldn't have done this to you."

"How is that your fault? Victoria is just some crazy bitch."

"Because Victoria is my mother. She wanted to lure me out and she knew if I saw a human in danger I would run to help." I tried to get him to understand.

_Her mother tried to kill her. She is truly screwed up._ "Yes, Victoria tried to kill me. I don't really think of her as my mother though. A mother wouldn't try to kill her daughter."

"How did you?"

"I can read minds. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said as sincerely as possible. He seemed momentarily stunned. Had I done that? Had I just dazzled this poor unsuspecting human? I hopped not. My life and well world were far too dangerous for him. Just looking at him now made me aware of that.

"It's alright." He said shrugging. I took advantage of his silence. I needed to know how this all happened.

"Why were you in the woods Jason?" I queried quietly.

"I was hiking."

"Alone?"

"Yes, it helps me clear my head."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Forks, High."

"Where do you live?"

"A few miles from here."

"Do you mind if I bring you home. Your family must be worried."

_Damn! I want to stay here! _Why could he possibly want to stay here? He's in danger every second he's around me. He's risking his life! This sucks!!

"Ya, sure."

"Can you walk or do you still need to be carried?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to cause him further pain.

"Carlisle gave me crutches so I can walk."

"Alright. I just have to get the keys to the Volvo." He nodded. Just then Alice appeared at my side with Edward's keys. Jason jumped about a foot in the air.

"Alice," I warned her quietly. She waved me off. I shrugged taking the keys. Once we were in the car I decided driving at a more human pace would be safest. I opened two of the windows. I was going to need as much air as possible.

"You're going to have to tell me how to get there." I warned him.

"Just take a left out of the driveway." I nodded.

_He smells so good! Just one taste won't hurt. We are alone. He must taste wonderful! No, No, No! He is a person. You are not going to kill him! _I screamed at myself.

"Pull into the next driveway. Oh, crap! My dad's home." His panic seemed too large for such a simple problem.

"Let me talk to him. Just follow my lead. I'm going to pretend to be your girl friend."

_Good thing I don't have one then!_

I just laughed and helped him out of the car. As we entered the house I fixed a larger than necessary look of concern on my face and helped him get settled on the couch.

"What happened?" His dad asked angrily.

"Jason and I went out into the woods for a hike. We were up on a lower ledge and I started to fall. Jason grabbed me but when he did he lost his balance and fell down the hill. I'm sorry! If I hadn't been so stupid he wouldn't have fallen." I forced the tears to finally fall. It wasn't really that hard because it was my fault he was like this. I had caused him so much pain and I hardly new him. His dad came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Now, it's not your fault. It's not like you pushed him. He'll be fine. Why don't you go home and rest?" I nodded. Walking out to the Volvo. I waved giving his dad a watery smile before driving away. Once I was out of his sight I picked up speed. I needed to talk to Edward and Alice, now!! I had no clue what to do.

It only took a minute to reach the house. Once inside I could see all the Cullens waiting.

_I didn't tell them and they don't know. I just told them to be here when you got back. Good luck!! _Rosalie mentally encouraged me. I flashed her a grateful smile. Edward looked between us confused by our conversation.

"Rosalie said you needed to talk to us?" Alice asked. Right after she finished talking her eyes glazed over and a blank look came over her face. In her vision she saw two versions of Jason. The first part of it showed him as a vampire the second showed him dead. Paler than even Edward with me standing behind him, his blood dripping from my mouth.

"No!" I screamed out loud. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Lorianna, there is a good chance…" I cut her off.

"Alice no! I can't do that! No!" I screamed at her.

"What's the problem?" Jasper asked.

"Jason's my singer." I told them all. They gasped and filled with worry and concern. Most was for me.

_How will she deal with it once he dies? - _Jasper

_When is she going to kill him? - _Emmett

_Did she already kill him? – _Carlisle

"He is still alive Carlisle. I am not going to kill him Emmett. Which is why you don't need to worry about how I'll deal with his death Jasper!" I hissed at them. Rosalie was furious. She ran over to Emmett and hit him over the head so hard it knocked him half way across the room. Esme and Alice hit Carlisle and Jasper too but not with nearly as much force. They all felt guilty and looked down for a second. I turned to Edward.

"What do I do?" I asked him no begged him to tell me. He was the only one there that could understand. He was with his singer, and they were happy. He was startled by how much I needed his help. I had no clue what to do.

"Is the pull for his blood stronger or weaker than this?" He asked before re living a memory of being alone with Bella and how she smelled/s. It was a strong pull but there was no comparison.

"Worse," I whispered back. He was shocked.

"Edward you can deal with Bella's scent far easier than I can deal with Jason's because you've been around her longer and you have what over 80 years more experience. I'm 8. I don't know what to do!"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I feel really protective of him. Other than that I'm not sure."

"That was how I felt about Bella when I met her." Edward mused. "Alice even sees her having those same two options as her future."

"I want to get to know him more, but he's already starting to enjoy my company. I don't want to put him in danger!" I was nearly crying again. "Not only is he in danger from me but from Victoria and Derek and I don't want to be the cause of his pain."

"Lorianna, you saying almost the same thing I said a year ago. Try getting to know Jason. Victoria already knows you saved him. She might try it again. By being near him. He could be safer." Edward advised.

"You're right." I said quietly.

……………………………………………………..

It was time for Bella's party and Edward had just brought her over. "Hi Bella!" I called to her. She smiled at me slightly. I went over to her. "Happy birthday!" She grimaced. "I know I'm not that fond of birthdays either but you're lucky. Yours only comes around once a year. I have two." I joked with her. She laughed and smiled appreciatively.

"Time for presents!" Alice sang. Bella opened the bow for her stereo.

"Um…thanks?" Everyone laughed.

"It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it." Alice explained.

"Thanks guys. Thanks Emmett." She called a little louder than necessary. She meekly accepted the next box handed to her. I was already next to Jasper just in case. They chose to ignore my warning.

"Jasper, trust me. Don't throw me off." He nodded understanding. As I knew she would Bella went to open her next present and cut her finger. Jasper had time to prepare though so it wasn't to hard to control him. He fought me but his eyes stayed relatively sane and it was more of a mental fight than a physical one. No one moved. I myself was fitting my own thirst but this one was pathetic compared to the pull of Jason's blood.

"Does anyone want to get Bella a band aid?" I asked. Edward stayed where he was. Alice left the room and quickly returned with a band-aid. Once the cut was covered everyone relaxed. I let go of Jasper in shock. I had just stopped a part of New Moon. I just derailed the book. What would happen to Bella and Jake's relationship now? I shrugged it off and watched Bella open the rest of her presents. I kept up the act until Bella and Edward left.


	4. Plot Change and Conversations

"Lorianna, What is it?" Alice asked.

"I just changed the course of the entire book." I told her.

"How?"

"Jasper was going to go after Bella but I stopped him. You were all going to leave, but I doubt Edward will now because nothing really happened. Now everything that was supposed to happen will occur out of order. I have no idea how to anticipate what will happen next. I only know trouble will come at least three more times in the next year." I thought about it for a minute. The books had changed. Something was off. I stiffened when the realization hit.

"The story shifted focus."

"In what way?" Alice asked.

"Bella and her life were the focus before. All the danger was directed at her and her family. Now I'm the one the danger is headed for but I'm not in one set role. I switch between Edward and Bella."

"How bad is that?"

"I'll probably be dead in a year." I stated simply.

"Why? You told Edward everything worked out fine."

"Ya, for them it does. I know Victoria is out for me making me Bella. That means either Jason is supposed to act as Edward or I have no Edward. That means she kills me. The first way just means Jason dies too." The anguish in my voice was easy to hear.

"We won't let her get you." Alice assured me. We just sat there for a minute. I yawned hugely. She smiled at me.

"You need rest!" She told me dragging me up to the guest room. I just collapsed exhausted on to the bed. I didn't even bother to change I was far too tired. I was out in an instant. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning I jumped out of bed, went down stairs, and sat down on the couch. I looked up to see Jasper running at me. The next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall. His eyes were far past reason. I tried to push him off but for some reason I was far too weak to do anything. He was so cold.

_Just one taste. That's it. She smells wonderful!_

I tried to search for another presence with my mind but everyone was out. Suddenly Jasper locked his lips on my neck and bit down, hard. I let loose an ear piercing scream. He drank greedily, hungrily.

"Jasper let me go. I know you. Don't do this. Stop! You're going to kill me!" I pleaded with him. Fear coursing through my entire being. Ever so slowly he stopped and released me. I took a few steps back placing my hand over the bite mark. He had drunk long enough that there wasn't enough venom in my system to change anything, but it still stung where he had bit me. It was on fire. The little bit of venom there healed my skin almost instantly. I slowly removed my hand and looked over at Jasper.

"Thank you." I put as much gratitude into my voice as possible.

"You shouldn't be thanking me for anything." Jasper stated.

"Yes I should. You could have killed me. No one's around to stop you, yet you stopped all the same. For that I am grateful." I told him. He smiled slightly.

Alice was suddenly there in front of me.

"I had a vision what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing that matters anymore." I replied before Jasper could. She frowned at me.

"Lorianna it does matter. Alice, I tried to kill her."

"What?"

"Can't you smell it? Her scent has changed drastically over night. I can feel how it calls to you as well. I wasn't prepared." He finished in a whisper.

"My scent changed?"

"Yes, you smell delicious. Your temperature has risen. You're a lot warmer than us now, and your skin is softer. Almost as if you're…" Jasper trailed off.

"Human?" I finished for him. He nodded. "My throat wouldn't ache like this if I was but your right I have changed." Just then the rest of the Cullens walked in. I needed to see how severely I had changed.

"Rosalie I want you to attack me." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy. At least my voice hadn't lost the bell type peal.

"Are you sure?" She verified.

"Please?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and ran at me. I tried to dodge it but I was far too slow. She crashed into me and we fell to the floor. She hadn't even been going full speed. I jumped up and rubbed my head. Damn Rosalie felt like a firkin rock!

"Alice can you just stand there? I want to see if I can move you." She nodded. I walked over to her and shoved against her. She didn't even move an inch. I tried to force my emotions on her. (Fear) She was smiling. "I'm not even an Empath anymore!!"

"Well, Victoria said I would be vulnerable. At least its only temporary."

"If you're this slow…how are you going to hunt?" Alice asked.

"I have no clue."

"I could get you donated blood from the hospital until you can hunt again."

"Uh, ya that isn't the best idea considering I'm going to be around my singer and I was already having control issues." Edward looked at me with understanding. He was the only one that knew what I was going through.

"I could probably get donated animal blood from the vet in Port Angeles." Alice offered.

"Thanks." She smiled back at me. Just then my stomach growled loudly causing them all to laugh. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal, quickly devoured it. Once I was done with that I quickly got ready. I was headed down stairs and ran into Edward as I neared the door.


	5. Jason

"Where are you headed?"

"Jason's. I hope it won't take me too long to walk there."" My forehead creased in worry.

"I'm on my way to Bella's do you want a ride?"

"Yes." We went out to the car.

"Why are you headed to her house so early? No one is after her."

"I like to be there when she wakes up." I nodded.

"This is his house." Edward pulled to the side of the road. I jumped out before he quickly pulled away. The car was gone. I could easily tell no one was home. I tried the front door. It opened quietly with barely a sound. I could already smell him. I went up to his room and opened the door. This boy was so unlucky. Anyone could have gotten to him in my absence. No one had been watching him at all. I was so angry. I was putting him in danger but at the same time he was in it whether I was around or not. It was nearly five now. I sat on the floor of his room quietly. Trying to adjust to his smell. He was so sweet smelling and so close, one wrong move.

One tiny laps in focus and he would die. The monster inside roared with joy at that. She would sit back now and just wait for me to slip up… I forced my mind away from that possibility and instead focused on Jason as a person. He seemed nice enough. He hadn't yet called me monster or given away my secret but that could be due to shock. That could also be why he didn't yet hate me.

My heart ached at the thought. I couldn't stand it if he told me he hated me, if he told me a monster. He should though. If he was smart when he sees me in the morning he would tell me to leave. Tell me I was horrible. Freak out because I wasn't human and he would avoid me until he left Forks. That was what was safest. It wasn't what would happen though. He was safest around me for the next two weeks for I was at my weakest. He seemed to have some muscle so he might even be able to fend me off. I wasn't sure if I was really that weak though. By now it was nine in the morning. He started to stir. He sat up moaning slightly in pain as he did. I sat stock still unsure of how my presence would be treated.

He looked around his room. Finally his eyes landed on me.

"So that really happened?" He muttered to himself.

"Which part?"

"All of it." He sighed contentedly. I stiffened slightly as a fresh wave of his scent rolled over me. I had become slightly desensitized but he had been stationary then. Now he was moving. I eyed him curiously.

"Aren't you scared?"

"No, why should I be?'

"Don't you remember what I am?" I persisted.

"Ya, you're a hybrid and you drink animal blood. You saved me from that other vampire, Victoria." I was shocked. He hadn't even flinched when he said vampire. Not even a small taste of fear was mixed in with his emotions.

"Why aren't you scared?"

"I don't know. I kind of feel safe with you."

"Jason. I am more dangerous to you than I am to any other human. Never ever forget that!" I hissed at him. He backed up slightly fear flickering in among his emotions. I took a deep breath to steady myself. It was like inhaling flames but it worked.

"I don't get it."

"You smell really, really good, in a food way." His eyes didn't show a hint of fear.

"I shouldn't even be here. This isn't safe." I muttered quietly.

_No!_

"Jason, Victoria is hunting me down. For the next two weeks I'm very vulnerable to vampire attack and I wouldn't put it past her to try to get to me through you. This isn't safe for you. I wouldn't be able to take it if you died." I told him. I wanted no I needed him to understand.

"I don't care."

"I do! You have to promise me that no matter what happens you'll be safe. That you won't come after me."

"Lorianna!"

"Just promise Jason. I may end up having to go somewhere soon. Just talk to Bella if that happens she'll fill you in. I'll come back it just may take a while."

"I promise." He said quietly.

"Thanks!" We went down stairs and I watched him eat. When he was done we went back up to his room.

"What's your favorite stuff?"

"My favorite:

color: blue

book: Harry Potter

music: hip hop

animal: dog

food: pizza. What about you?"

"I like all of that stuff except my favorite color is purple." I stayed there the rest of the day learning as much about him as I could. It was nice. He knew what I was and moved past that. He knew the real me. I stayed away from the stuff about my family and instead learned about his. He had terrible luck. He was always getting cheated out of something. I left at four. His parents were going to be back soon. I was sad to go but I had to. Once I got back I went up to my room and just sat there. I was happy. I had spent most of the day with him. I hadn't hurt him. He was safe. I was falling for him. No, not falling I had already fallen. I was in love with Jason. I skipped down stairs and sat down on the couch.


	6. Heidi and Felix

"You're in a good mood." Alice observed.

"Yes. Though I probably shouldn't be."

"Why."

"I spent the day with Jason. It was nice, and I shouldn't be happy because I was putting him in danger the entire time." She rolled her eyes.

"Lorianna. I really don't think you're going to kill him. You would be devastated if you did. He's safe with you. You have to know that. Everything will work out." I smiled at her. _Get ready! Remember he wants them alive!_

"Crap!"

"What is it?"

"The Volturi." I stated grimly.

"Why didn't I see that????" Alice gasped.

"Unless you've been really searching hard for the future while I'm here it'll be blurry." She cocked her head to the side.

"I'll explain later. The Volturi are here and guess who tipped them off?" I asked

"Victoria." Edward gasped I nodded.

"If you guys take off now you still have about three minutes. You could put some distance between yourselves and the Volturi. I'm the one they want."

"No, we're staying here!"

"Then call Bella. Tell her what's happening and tell her to tell Jason! Quick!" Edward handled the call. The others all had fear in their eyes, for themselves and for each other. Just then Jane and the rest of the guard appeared in the backyard. I went outside.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her. She focused on me. Pain ripped through my being. I stood my ground. Writhing but not giving her the satisfaction of falling to the ground or screaming, instead I glared while she burned me. In the end the pain got so bad my mind through up its own defenses and the pain stopped. She scowled.

"Get them! Careful with the human!" I stiffened. The human? I was most definitely not human, but it was probably safer to pretend I was so I let them drag me off. I squirmed in my captors grasp. "Just knock her out." Heidi called in a bored voice. That was the last thing I heard before darkness closed in all around me.

I awoke in Alice's arms. We were in the back of a plane. No one was with us. "Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"On our way to Volterra. Are you okay? I saw what Jane did."

"I'm fine."

"Are you going to stay 'human'?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! I don't want to be the one of a kind thing Aro just has to have for his collection." They nodded.

"Oh, just so you know. We do make it out of here." Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"It was in the book. But in that version you came here to kill yourself because you thought Bella was dead. You all get out. Barely." He nodded.

"What about you?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea. In the book Edward protects Bella from the Volturi. Now the book is focusing on my life. I've been sort of sticking to Bella's role. I'm just about as vulnerable as she is. I don't have an Edward so I'm pretty much screwed." I confessed. They seemed to somehow get it. They were worried. I could tell, but what could they do? I was way to tired for this. I passed out as they tried to make plans. I awoke to pain. My back arched and it took most of my energy not to scream.

"Get up!" Jane hissed. I got to my feet and glared at her defiantly. I looked around and to my dismay realized the Cullens weren't there. I was so worried. I couldn't take a death on my hands. I would die. "Aro wants to speak with you. Go through those doors and if you are rude I will make your life a living hell. Understand human?" I nodded following her orders.

"Well. It seems Victoria was right. A human does know our secret. Why did the Cullens tell you?"

"They didn't. I was just reading some old legends they mentioned vampires. The vampires in it sounded just like the Cullens. That's how I found out. They kept me close to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone." I lied quickly.

_Yes. All the same the Cullens need to be exterminated._

_I'll deal with them later. This girl needs to be changed or killed. She knows far too much. Maybe I'll just kill her. She smells amazing. _I tried not to wince at that.

"Listen to the lies she spreads! The Cullens told her. The informants don't lie. They enjoy life far too much for that." Heidi hissed. I repressed a growl. I couldn't take her on in this condition anyway.

"Yes, the Cullens must be punished. They broke the law. You on the other hand are a human and shall suffer for your findings. You are sentenced to an hour of torture! Felix, I order you to carry out her sentence. I saw him nod curtly. A wave of terror washed through me. An hour of torture when I was this weak might kill me. Felix led me to a small dungeon. He tied me to a wall my back facing him. I could hear him raising the whip. With a crack! It came down on my back hard I had to bight down to repress a scream. It came down again and again. A low whimper escaped my lips. This time he struck me in the legs. I howled.

"Please! Let me go!" I begged. Tears were pouring down my face. My back hurt terribly and was starting to bleed. My throat was on fire. It might have been my blood that was spilled it was still blood. I was relieved when I hear him drop the whip but fear returned when he started licking my back, roughly. Like a crazed animal he licked at the wounds allowing venom into my system. I writhed. The fire was horrendously painful. Then he leaned back in and had to bite me nearly twenty times to remove all the venom. I hung from the wall limply now. I felt like a used rag doll. He let me off the wall and grabbed a knife. Holding my arm tightly so I couldn't move he cut my arm ten times, deep. He did this slowly so as to drag out the pain. He didn't just slice through either he cut into me like I was a piece of meat. He used the blade like a saw. When he was done he did the same thing to my other arm. He went off only to return with a bottle of peroxide in his hand. I flinched away. He smiled wickedly before dumping the entire bottle all over my wounds. I screamed as I burned. I knew I had to keep them from getting infected but this was terrible. After I had been screaming for a minute I blacked out due to lack of air and pain.

I awoke in a bed. The sheets were twisted around my body. A pair of blood red eyes were staring at me. They belonged to Hiedi. I flinched back from her. It didn't hurt surprisingly. I looked down to notice I was completely healed. I had always healed fast but I was still shocked.

"You were asleep for three days. Here. Eat!" She sneered at me handing me an apple. I ate it quickly. The entire time she stared at. It was quite unnerving.

"I want to see the Cullens." I told her.

"Aro said you are to stay in the dungeons once you awoke anyway so follow me." She stated shrugging. I sprang out of the bed and followed quickly. Well fast for me. I could tell my speed bored her as much as it did me. I hated walking this slow. I hated being this vulnerable. We reached the top step of a winding stair case.

"Get down there. No complaints." Heidi hissed at me after handing me keys to the Cullens cells. I pretended to have a hard time seeing and took a step into the dungeon. With a bang the steel door slammed behind me. I was trapped. I wasn't too worried. I could see just fine. The quality of my eyesight had been the only thing not affected by that vampire. I saw Jasper in the corner of his cell. He was skinny and pale. Even for a vampire. I unlocked his cell door and let it swing wide open.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In my story Heidi has Jane's power! :)


	7. Blood

"Trying to get her killed by family?" Jasper yelled.

_Yes I am!_ Heidi thought smugly. I grimaced but didn't react to her thoughts in any other way.

"Lorianna, get out of here!"

"Jasper what happened to you?" He turned towards me and I gasped.

"They drained us to make us too weak to escape." I was seething. How could they do that? The Cullens were good. They hadn't done anything! My train of thought was broken as my body was slammed against the wall again. I stayed stock-still. Jasper's eyes said it all so his thoughts only confirmed it.

_Lorianna, I'm sorry. I'm just so thirsty! I won't hurt you. I swear! I just need you to stay still so I can clear my head. _I remained immobile. After a minute he relaxed and let me go. I took a step away from him and sat down.

"Can you get out of here?"

"No none of us can. We've all tried."

"If you got some blood into you do you think you could?"

"Yes." He saw where my thoughts were headed. "No, we are not doing that! You could die!"

"Yes I realize that. If we stay here I'll die regardless. I mean really. Felix nearly killed me three days ago."  
"What?"  
"I was sentenced to an hour of torture." He looked at me horrified.

"Are you all right?"  
"I'm still alive that's all that matters." I told him with a grimace and received one in return.

"So will you drink from me?" I asked him.

"No."

"Oh, you will. Even if it kills me." I grabbed a rock and scrapped it across my arm gasping. A well of blood came up. Jasper's eyes became even wilder.

"Just do it Jasper. I have other vampires to save." He came over and bit my wrist. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. He drank for a minute before forcing himself away. I was a little light headed but that was it. I got up and opened Carlisle's cell. They had drained him so mush more. He was skin and bones. He looked terrible.

"You heard me and Jasper talking, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what to do." I told him offering him my wrist. He walked over and bit down hard. I gasped slightly in pain. Once he started he went faster and faster. I felt so lightheaded I was going to faint if he didn't stop soon.

"Carlisle, stop." I said quietly. He withdrew slowly. I could see how much it hurt him to stop. It hurt all of them to stop. I sat down with a thud.

"I'm so sorry Lorianna. I should have had better control." He said angrily. All of the anger was directed at himself. He needed to stop.

"Carlisle you are a vampire! It's in your nature. You need more than the rest do anyway. Now go get Esme out." I ordered him. He perked up and ran off to save his love. I left once the cell stopped spinning and went to the next one. It was Emmett. I didn't even get to tell him what was happening He just pounced on me. We fell to the floor with a muffled thud. The others would ignore it. He bit into my neck fervently. I didn't squirm at first. He did need to drink so there was no need to stop him. After he had been drinking for a while though there was a need to struggle. To get away before he killed me. Or before he made it so there wasn't enough for the others.

"Emmett! Let me go!" I hissed at him. I had to struggle for a minute before sanity returned to his eyes. He released me and backed away. With each vampire that bit me I seemed to grow faster and stronger, closer to my old self. Maybe this was a way to counteract that vampire's power.

"We're all meeting in about an hour. Be ready!" With that I left him to his brooding. The next one had Carlisle and Esme in it. Carlisle looked destroyed. Seeing his true love like this really hurt him. If Jason was like this I would be hurting too. I winced at the thought of his name and walked over to Esme. I proffered my uninjured wrist to her. She took it in her mouth quickly biting into me. With Carlisle there to help me she only fed for a few minutes. I left the cell and moved on. This one contained Edward.

"Come on Edward!" I told him as I walked into his cell. I trusted him. I knew he would stop. He grabbed me and bit my hand. He drank for a few minutes before releasing me. I was nearly back to my old strength and speed. After the next two finished I would be normal again. I went to her cell and hurried inside only to stop dead. Her eyes were wilder than the others and angrier. She grabbed my hand and bit down fiercely. I whimpered quietly.

_You are going to die! You put my family in danger! I hate you!!!  
_I struggled in her grip but her teeth were not going anywhere. I was very weak for a hybrid at the moment. My human half's blood supply was far too low. I could barely stand at this point. Edward came into the room and dragged Rosalie off me, after a minute reason returned to her eyes and she ran back over to me.

"Oh, No! Lorianna I am so sorry!"

"No, Rose it's all right. This is sort of my fault." I smiled at her. I left the cell and was looking for Alice when something crashed into me. It must have been her because she started draining me fast. I should have gotten to her sooner. But she was drinking too much, too fast. I was already light headed before hand. Now I was starting to loose consciousness. The others were trying to pull her off me but she was fighting back. In the end Emmett had to just rip her off me. The last thing I remember was the cement coming up to meet me…

I awoke to see all of the Cullens standing over me. I slowly pushed myself to my feet. I wasn't light headed anymore. My body had made enough blood so that I was back to normal.

"Lorianna, I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me? I'll understand if you don't." Alice said. She was standing farther back than the others. Her arms wrapped around herself. Sorrow, regret, and remorse were coming off her in waves. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Of course I forgive you. You're like my sister. Besides it's not your fault." She smiled at me.

_If this is how bad it was with Alice and Rose how did they get Jasper off her? _-Emmett

_It's a wonder Jasper didn't kill her._- Carlisle

_Has she tried to give Jasper blood yet. We should all be there just in case._ - Rosalie

"That is it! Stop it!" I hissed at them. They were shocked.

"Jasper, get up here!" I called. He came to stand beside me.

_Not smart at all!!! _– Edward thought

"There is nothing wrong with my decision Edward!!" I screeched at him.

"Jasper was the first one I offered my blood to. I tried to convince him to just bite me and he refused. I cut my wrist open and he still refused. It took me another minute to get him to bite me. He drank for about a minute and backed away." They were all shocked, so I continued.

"Can the rest of you clam as much? No you can't! Jasper stopped on his own with no help and when I was with him that vampires gift was still at its strongest. It was nearly gone when I got to Esme and Rosalie! This wasn't even his first life style choice and he handled it better than the rest of you! So cut it out!" I ordered them. After they got over their shock their feelings switched to that of pride at Jasper's accomplishment and embracement at their own shortcomings.


	8. Author's Note

I just put seven chapters out in one day!!! YA! Please review I want to know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 8: Ashley

"We need to get out of here." I reminded them after ten minutes had passed.

"What happened when you were up there?" Carlisle asked.

"Well first I was taken to see Aro. He was thinking about how you were too large a threat and needed to be exterminated. Then I stayed up there a few days before Aro decided he wanted me to stay down here." I edited out anything about me they didn't need to worry about that.

"Tell us the full story." Alice ordered. I sighed sadly.

"Fine! Aro was also thinking about how I needed to be changed or die. He thought about how he might just kill me himself because I smell good. Then I was sentenced to an hour of torture. Aro sent me down here after that hoping you would kill me." I finished quietly.

"I thought you said this would turn out all right. That we would get out." Alice asked.

"That's what I thought, with Laurent all though the same basic thing happened. I lived and someone else chased him off. That means the only people I really know for sure will make it out of this alive are Alice and I think Edward.

I felt the depression hit me like a wave. Only Jasper was remotely happy and that was because he knew Alice would make it. I saw Emmett and Rosalie kissing each other passionately, and forcefully. Trying to make each last moment last. Carlisle and Esme memorizing the each other's faces. Alice was full of worry and longing as she looked into Jasper's eyes. Edward was running through all of his memories of Bella. He was thankful she was safe and that he would see her soon. Looking at all these couples filled me with longing. They were lucky. The one they loved they were either with or they were safe. I had neither of those comforts. Victoria would probably go after Jason now. I was alone and sad and scared. I made sure my emotions didn't reach the others. They had enough to deal with.

I went off and hid in the corner of a back cell. I just felt so useless and stupid. I had dragged all of them into my hell even Jason. It was my fault they were all here. I heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Jasper with Alice following close behind.

"This isn't your fault." He told me.

"If I had left you guys would be safe. Jason would be safe." I whispered quietly. I filled with pain at the mention of his name.

"You said Victoria was after Bella before, right? So something like this still would have happened."

"Ya, but with out my interference I knew for certain all of you would be alive for at least another decade!" I responded.

"You can't blame yourself you can't control what Victoria does." I didn't speak. Jasper may have gotten ride of most of my guilt but he hadn't removed the loneliness.

"You are not alone. We're here." That wasn't why I felt alone. They were here but they also had each other. Edward came in.

"We are all going to make it out, but you need to help us plan. Then you can go see Jason." He had said just the words I needed to hear to get me up. I smiled at him. We went back out to the others.

The door at the top of the stairs opened.

"Get down there. The Cullens need to switch their diet." Heidi said laughing. A wave of fear hit me like a train followed by the smell. My throat was already in flames it got a lot worse. The girl came down the stairs and stood there. She was deeply afraid of the Cullens. Her blue eyes widened with fear at the sight of them.

_I don't want to die! Not like this! Why me? What did I ever do! Stupid vampires. _I could feel the Cullens loosing control I ran in front of them and crouched defensively in front of the girl. I growled at them. They snapped out of it suddenly and looked ashamed. It wasn't really their fault she did smell great and they were still starving.

"Go! Let me talk to her." I told them. Reluctantly they all left.

_Why is she with them? She's human._

"I'm not human." I told her quietly. She took a step back. Her blonde hair moving into her face as she did. She must have been about 12.

"But you have brown eyes." She said quietly.

"Yes, that's because I'm not a full vampire. I'm half and half, a hybrid." I explained walking towards her.

"Stay away from me! You're a monster!" She screamed at me. I stopped moving.

"I didn't ask for this." I told her quietly, hoping she would understand.

"You're just like the others. You're all murderers." She yelled. That was low. I felt like crap. For the first time I thought I didn't deserve to exist.

"I drink animal blood not human's" I told her. My voice and face full of the pain she had inflicted upon me.

"Really?"

"Yes, so do the others." She was still hesitant and wary.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." I told her truth shining in my eyes. I offered her my hand and she accepted. I led her over to a bench so we could talk.

"What's your name?"  
"Ashley. What's yours?"  
"My name is Lorianna. How long have you been stuck here?"

"I was visiting Italy with my family a month ago. They found us killed my parents and dragged me here. They used to keep me locked in a room. Apparently they want me gone now though." She finished.

"Do you have any other family?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes! If I stay I'll die." She told me.

"Well the others are well really weak. They can't fight off the others without blood. I've been giving them mine but I only have so much. Will you let them have some of yours? I'll understand if you say no. No one is going to force you." I said quietly.

"Of course. If it helps us get out of her." She said with a look around.

"Can they come out so we can plan?"

"Sure." Right on cue they all came out of their hiding place. They looked terrible. Thin and freakishly pale. Even for a vampire. Jasper was the worst. He had drunk the least.

"Jasper." I said offering him my wrist.

"I can handle it!" He said through clenched teeth.

"I would slit my wrist but I'm afraid Emmett would attack me again." I said wryly. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Jasper, come on!" I told him. He sighed and took my wrist in his mouth and bit down. I ignored the pain that accompanied it and just stood there. I let him drink until I was slightly light headed. I went over to Ashley and sat down again. I was dizzy and weak.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" I asked as my head was swimming.

"I have no idea." Carlisle stated.

"Why don't we just break out and run?" Emmett asked.

"We have to talk our way out, I think." I said.

"How do we do that?"  
"Say you'll change me to keep the secret safe. If that doesn't work I'll tell them what I am." I told them. They nodded.

_Only an hour until she comes to take them! _Heidi thought.

"Change of plans. Someone is coming for us." Shock and fear raced through all of them. The weight of their emotions was staggering.

"You need to feed before they come. We may need to fight our way out. Edward, Esme, and Carlisle to Ashley. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice to me."

_You're going to get yourself killed._ Edward thought. He understood what I was doing. I took all of the most dangerous the ones that had tried to kill me and had them feed off me. The safest ones were to feed of Ashley. If anyone was going to die it would be me. Rosalie and Emmett grabbed an arm apiece and bit down. They drank quickly and were done after a few minutes. Then it was Alice and Jasper's turn. They seemed hesitant.

"Just drink until I pass out." I told them. They nodded and started to drain me. I slowly lost consciousness. While I was out my body replenished itself quickly. Only twenty minutes had gone by when I opened my eyes.

"Are you all right?" Ashley asked me concerned.

"I'm fine. We only have twenty minutes until they come and take us somewhere."  
"Can you find out anymore?" Alice asked.

"I can try." I said hesitantly. I focused on the sounds from up there, the mental voices.

"_Ah Victoria. Are you ready to pick up that troublesome coven?" _I pulled out of Aro's mind quickly, gasping.

"Its Victoria! Aro's handing us over to her." A grim silence could be felt all around.

"Who's Victoria?" Ashley asked.

"She's…my mom and she wants me dead."

"What?"

"She's not like us. She keeps to the normal vampire diet and she is evil to the core." I explained.

"Oh." She responded quietly. Fear was radiating off of everyone.

"She doesn't want to hurt you guys. Why are you so scared?" I asked quietly.

"Doesn't she try to kill all of us though?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but you make it out."

"What about you and Ashley?" Edward asked in a whisper far to low and fast for Ashley to have a hope of hearing or understanding.

"I don't know." I replied simply. They were worried. "What's wrong now? Your entire family will see this through.

"Lorianna, you're my little sister. I don't want to loose you." Emmett said quietly.

"You might not." I told him. _Oh, daughter! _Victoria sneered in her thoughts.

"She's coming! Ashley, come here!" She hurried over to me. "Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"Of course. You guys are nice." I smiled slightly.

"Well then I need you to stay behind me for now and do whatever I say." She nodded mutely as she moved to do as I had asked of her. Victoria opened the door at the top of the stairs. I could smell three others with her.


	10. Sorry! Author's Note

Sorry guys. I won't be able to update for a while my flash drive shorted out and all the stories I have been working on were saved on it. I lost over 50 pages of writing. I'm rewriting it now but its going to take a while. Sorry!!


	11. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is dedicated to Hiddenkoala. She is the reason that I actually decided to keep writing this story so you have to thank her. I hope you like the rewrite personally I think its better than the original. Pay attention to every detail about her family and what she can do. **

Chapter 9: Family Reunion

"Hello brat!" Victoria spat at me as I came into sight. I hissed furious. "What's with the human?"

"She goes where I go." I stated darkly.

"Well then. We're leaving now. You will follow me and do exactly as I say. I have more vampires waiting for us outside the city walls so don't try anything." She turned on her heels and began to ascend the stairs. We followed slowly. The two vampires Victoria had brought with her were in the rear. Just like she had promised once outside the city ten vampires surrounded us. There was no way we could escape.

"Some one needs to do something with that human. We are not going to travel at human speed the entire journey." Victoria hissed in irritation. Edward stepped forward and carried her on his back.

"Thanks." I said. The next second we were running. It only took a few minutes to get to the airport once on the plane I was fully alert. We weren't even talked to during the plane ride it just gave me more reasons to be anxious. What if she told?

Once off the plane we ran. It seemed Victoria didn't like to travel any other way. When we reached the ranch I was stunned. I hadn't thought I would ever make it back here. I thought this was in a different world. We walked into the riding ring at Victoria's orders. Before I could do anything at all Mark came and pulled me away from the Cullens by my hair.

"I missed you sis!" He hissed at me.

"You aren't my brother!" I told him.

"Ya, you're right." He said slapping me across the face. The Cullens all made to help me and were quickly stopped and restrained as Mark kicked me in the ribs viciously. I whimpered from my spot on the ground. I healed myself before forcing myself to my feet. The vampires left the Cullens. I was shocked. I doubted we were getting off that easy. Victoria came out in front of them keeping her back towards me.


	12. Chapter 10: Surprises

Chapter 10: Surprises

"You are going to stand there and watch her punishment. It is your fault after all. If she hadn't met you she wouldn't need to be. If she hadn't tried to help you I would have left her alone. If you had cast her away she would be safe. If you try to help her you will be stopped and she will get something extra added on to her punishment. If you look away at anytime ten minutes will be added. So as you stand there remember that every move you make could get Lorianna killed. Her fates in your hand now." She said laughing evilly as she walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mark advancing towards me. I quickly did a back flip and landed behind him lightly. He had a knife behind his back. He turned to face me quickly.

"How did you do that?"

"I never tried before because I thought I would get hurt." He dropped his knife and ran at me. I was far to slow to dodge it. He was a full vampire and fed on humans. I was a hybrid that was low on energy for both my human half and my vampiric side. He tackled me and we quickly fell to the ground. Once he had me pinned he slapped me so hard I made a dent in the earth. While I was stunned he jumped off me and slammed his foot down on my leg. I heard snapping as mine blowing pain wracked my body. I screamed loudly. He smiled in satisfaction. "Now you can't pull any of that crap." He nudged my leg with his foot. I whimpered loudly. He snuck a glance at the Cullens. Now I understood he was egging them on. He wanted to have an excuse to torture me more than he was already allowed. None of the Cullens had moved an inch. They were all fighting internal battles to keep still. Some were doing better than others.

Mark was irritated with their obvious control. He punched me in the face so hard that not only did it manage to break my nose but I was also propelled backwards. I felt a smack and heard a crack as my head made contact with a tree that had been ten feet behind me. That was too much for Emmett. He took a step towards me and was quickly pushed back towards the others. Satisfied he could now do more harm he came over to me happy as a clam and pulled me back to my previous spot by my hair.

"Thanks, Emmett. Now let's get started on that extra added thing. He flipped my wrists to see the scars from the last time he had cut me. He was displeased they were just pale lines now. "We're going to have to fix that." He muttered more to himself than to me. He grabbed his knife and began his work. He didn't cut my skin he sawed at it with a dull blade as if it was a rather tough piece of steak. I bit my lip to hold back a whimper as he made five lines on my right arm. When he was done with that he moved on to the other arm and repeated the process. This was hard for the Cullens to watch. Partially because I was bleeding the other part was because I couldn't hide my pain when I was being tortured like that. But out of all of them Emmett had the hardest time watching this because it was his fault.

I couldn't heal them because that would mean healing everything and I had to realign the bones in my leg before I could do that. So I had to watch them bleed freely.

"You know what Lorianna? I'm going to redo your marks too. If there as faded as these cuts were no one will know you're marked." I winced as the Cullens gasped in surprise. Marks eyes went big as he figured it out. He laughed in amazement. "She didn't tell you? She was cast out of our family a week before she disappeared and ended up at your place. She was punished every day she stayed. In fact if she wasn't gone by night fall the day you found her she would have been killed. We don't tolerate marked ones unless they are here to be punished. See." He said pulling the back of my shirt up to reveal the fading marks. "I was right these aren't nearly deep enough." He went for his knife and got to work. I held extremely still. If I squirmed I could end up impaling myself upon his knife. So as he made the first cut I bit my lip and clenched my hands into fists to keep from making a sound or moving.

He did this the same way he had done my cuts. He sawed the skin. First he redid the crossed out shield on the top of my right shoulder that signified that I was unprotected. Next he made the ten short diagonal lines. Five on each side of my spine pointing towards each other that indicated I was cast out and not wanted. Then he started at my right shoulder and made a diagonal line all the way down to my left hip to show I was worthless. He finished with a bunch of careless x's to prove that they cared so little about me that my blood was spilled with out a second thought. It also symbolized that even though I was bleeding the vampire doing this thought so little of me that he didn't want to have any of me inside of him. That I was unworthy of even being drained, but if another wanted me I was up for grabs…

When he was finished he walked away from me only to return a minute later with a bottle of peroxide. My gut filled with dread when I saw that bottle. He dumped a little on my arms and poured the rest of the bottle on my back. I screamed and arched my back as pain shot through me. He stepped away from me admiring my handy work before turning one of Victoria's vampires. "Lock them in the barn and if that _thing _can't get there on its own kick it there." He ordered.

I quickly pushed myself up with my hands and tried to balance with my one leg. It hurt to put my arms out because it stretched my skin and I was wobbling there for about ten seconds before I fell back to the ground. I whimpered in pain as my leg hit the ground again. I sat there huddled on the ground and waited for the pain. It didn't come instead Emmett came over to me slowly and picked me up. He was careful and tried not to jostle me but I still was. I whimpered slightly each time. Hissing at the guards he carried me to the barn. Once I was set down against a bale of hay he walked away from me swiftly and went to stand next to the rest of the Cullens. Ashley ran over to me full of concern. "Lorianna are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I told her flashing her a warm smile before getting to work. I reset my nose and leg, screaming as I did before healing myself. I felt the immediate relief as my cuts closed. I knew they would make ugly scars. Mark had never kind towards my body. I waited anxiously for the Cullens to speak it didn't take long.

"You lied to us just to save your own skin." Rosalie hissed accusingly at me. I winced. It hurt. Rosalie and I had become friends during my short stay with her family now the only thing she felt towards me was loathing. I waited for them to speak again.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Alice asked sadly. Her tone and her disappointment in me hurt worse than Rosalie's scorn.

"Because I didn't know it had any real value or meaning behind it and I didn't want to find out."

"You could have told us after you knew us more." Carlisle prompted.

"When I first met you I was wary. I didn't know if you lived like my family did. To answer your question I didn't tell you after that out of shame. I am a banished hybrid. No one wants me." Ashley put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll protect you." Emmett said.

"No! If you do that you won't find any favor with hybrids and a lot of vampires."

"Lorianna, will you tell us your story again? Truthfully?" Alice asked eyeing me. I took a deep breath.

"I grew up here on the ranch. Mark tortured me and I lived by the rules just like the rest. Victoria's the leader and what she says goes so when she said I was to be banished no one questioned it, except me. I hadn't done anything. I had actually helped out more than I usually did. As punishment for my outbursts I was given the marks. She could have been planning on giving me them anyway but I don't have any proof. After that I was given a week to get off the ranch. Everyday I was punished for staying. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I tried not to focus on my rapidly approaching death. It was the last day and I fell asleep in the grass. I awoke in the woods behind your house. I don't know how I got there…you know the rest. That's the truth."

No one moved they just looked at me. I was about to get up when a vampire came into the barn. He came over to me taunting. "Hi, bitch! Remember me? Mark and I would hang out. You know you do have an excellent set of lungs. That show you put on today was amazing. Bravo!" He said clapping mockingly. I didn't move. I couldn't say as much for Ashley. She exploded out of her clothes and shifted into a giant dog. Out of fury she lunged at the vampire to attack him.

He started to fight her. The Cullens were stunned and unmoving. I made a move to go help her. "If you try to help we'll light the barn on fire." He threatened. I watched anxiously. He finally made a move and took a swipe at her. She was 13! A child! That was all it took for my own temper to burst into flames. I jumped forward and landed on four paws.


	13. Chapter 11: Old Friends and Flight

I growled at the vampire as I moved to stand in front of Ashley. _What's going on! _Ashley was flipping out. Now wasn't a good time for explanations.

_Let's get rid of him first. _In response she came up at my right shoulder. The vampire turned to run. We quickly overtook him and tore him apart. We threw all of the pieces out of the barn to serve as a warning. I ran to the back of the barn and pulled out the two dresses I always kept there. I quickly pulled the heat back into the center of my body the way the book had said Jake did and shifted back and quickly pulled on a dress before returning to the front of the barn. I grabbed some of Ashley's fur and led her behind a pile of hay.

"Ashley shift back."

_I don't know how._

"Just think about your human form. Focus on it." She did as she was told and quickly shifted back. I handed her the other dress. She quickly pulled it on. As we came out from behind the hay bale I sent them a pleading smile. I didn't even know what I was. I hoped they would understand. My hopes were shot down when Jasper hissed at us a second later. He moved in front of Alice and crouched defensively. Emmett growled at us and made to stand in front of Rosalie who was glaring at us and Carlisle was eyeing us cautiously.

"Come on. We aren't wanted here." I led her to the back of the barn. No one followed us.

_I'm a monster. A_shley thought horrified.

"No you aren't. What you are is normal. You were born that way. You are meant to protect people." I told her honestly. She relaxed and sat there quietly.

_I on the other hand am something completely unnatural and strange._ Tension and fear rose at the front of the barn as someone entered. I heard growls and hisses directed at the new arrival. "Jane." Edward spat. My eyes grew huge and I ran to the front of the barn. When I saw her I gasped shocked. I ran in front of her just as Jasper was moving to fight her.

"Guys, stop this is Caitlin!" I told them. I turned to face her. "Caitlin?" I asked shocked.

"Ya, it's me." She said smiling. I ran over and wrapped her in a hug. She held me at arms length and smiled. "So you shifted for the first time. Most of the others can't claim to have not only to have been sane the first time but to have also taken out a mature vampire with only one other for help. I'm proud of you."

"Caitlin, what am I?" I asked in a whisper.

"You're just like me. We're part vampire part werewolf."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle inquired, confused.

"Lorianna, I think it's time you heard your story."

"Victoria was 18 and she fell for a shifter. She never found out what he was or his name. It took me a while to learn that myself. Sam was never really in love with Victoria and he left. That very day she discovered she was pregnant. While she was carrying you a vampire bit her before running off. As she was changed you were burning too. You must have already had some vampire in you because you ripped your way out to escape the pain, but not before you became part vampire. As you grew I stayed here and watched you. I myself am only 13. When you were 7 a very powerful seer had a vision about the Cullens. It involved so much. It was four years of someone's life. It was only one possible outcome but it was the most likely. She wrote it down. When you came to visit me you found the books and read them. The seer really did see the entire thing through Bella's eyes so to you it was nothing more than a book."

"I was careful. I hid the books and I thought you would be safe. I just forgot about that damn shirt! When she saw it she knew you knew something. She found the first book and was enraged I had hidden them from her. When she calmed down she did the one thing that could make her plans work. She decided to kick you out. She hoped that someone would kill you so that no one would ever hear about Twilight."

"That wasn't her only reason. Although you look nothing like either of your parents you remind her of him. He left her and to her you are a huge mistake. You fueled her anger when you questioned her authority which is why you were given the marks. It was the last day before she was going to kill you and you still hadn't left. So I ran you to Forks. Hoping you could find safety with the vampires or your father. I can see now it was in vain. Victoria doesn't give up that easily."

"If it isn't a real book what about all that fan fiction we read?"

"I made that sight and wrote all those myself so that you wouldn't realize it wasn't real. I wanted you to have as happy a childhood as possible. Ours only last for about four years." I nodded.

"Does Victoria know?"

"No, she thinks we're all just vampire hybrids."

"Who's the alpha?" I asked.

"Well I was temporarily as I was waiting for you to return. You are the true alpha of the pack."

"How is that?"

"Well you have blood ties through your mother's side to Ephraim Black. I am your beta."

"What's my dad's name?"

"Sam Uely."

"What!" I screeched. I was related to the leader of the La Push pack.

"Yes. Would you like to hear the rules of the pack?"

"Yes, please."

"We are to never hurt a human so for our vampiric needs we can drink donated blood or animal blood. All of us are vegetarians though. It just makes things easier. We are to keep ourselves a secret. No one is to know what we truly are. We are very rare and some wish to collect us or to make us into a weapon." She said looking at the Cullens disapprovingly. They had the sense not to hiss at her but they were very wary.

"They won't tell anyone." I stated firmly. I wish I could actually believe that.

"Our job is to make sure no one over steps there bounds. We are a clean up crew for every race. We were the one's that killed Hitler. We make sure that everything stays in balance."

"Wow," It was all I could say. That was a lot for one small race to do.

"Would you like to meet the pack?" I nodded mutely.

"Get in here quick!" She ordered the double timber of the alpha ringing through her words. They had become used to following her. I couldn't take that away from her.

My eight friends walked into the barn. Tasha was 6ft 2in. She had blonde hair and brown eyes with gold flecks. She was just as pale as me. Katherine was 6ft 3, she had brown hair and eyes, she wasn't as pale as me and she seemed like she wasn't used to walking around on two legs. Kayla had green gold eyes with brown hair, she was 6 ft 1, and was very pale. Kally had brown hair with red tips, blue eyes, and was just as pale as me. She was about 6ft tall. Heather had red brown hair. Her brown eyes had a ring of gold surrounding them. She was about 6 ft 3. She was paler than a human but she could pass for a human more easily than I could if the need arose. Andy had messy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with gold thrown in at a few places. He was 6ft 3 and pale. Brendan seemed normal he wasn't that pale, he had brown hair, and he was 6 ft 1. What gave him away were his eyes. They were gold with a green ring around them. Peter was 6 ft. 4; he had midnight black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was very pale.

The girls ran over and wrapped me in a hug. When everyone was done with that I looked towards Caitlin again. "What now?"

"Are you ready to take command of our pack?"

"Caitlin I can't take that from you. I won't force anyone to follow me. I have my own young one to teach already." I replied gesturing to Ashley.

"If you don't mind Caitlin I want to join Lorianna's pack." Peter stated calmly.

"Me too!" Tasha added. I smiled at them. Out of all of us we three had been the closest, other then Caitlin of course.

"If it's all right with Lorianna," they looked towards me for guidance.

"Of course." I told them.

"We need to get you three out of here. I'll have Tasha and Peter come here once we figure it out." I nodded swiftly. They all left the barn quickly so as not to be caught. I sighed and looked towards the Cullens. Jasper hissed me a warning. They claimed to want me and then change the second they find out the type of hybrid I actually was. Edward was eyeing me disgustedly.

"I know you don't want me around anymore. I can understand that." I lied. "But to get out of here you need us." With that we returned to the back of the barn. Ashley sunk deep into thought while I focused hard on the Cullens conversation. I wanted to know their intentions.

"You can't actually be thinking about trusting her!" Jasper said stunned.

"She's right. We need her help to get out of here." Carlisle reasoned.

"She's dangerous!"

"We're all dangerous Jasper."

"Yes but we are careful and disciplined. She's part shifter!"

"Jasper!"

"Carlisle he's right! We have no idea what else she's lying to us about." Edward argued. I had heard enough. I tried to drown them out. I was no more than a freak to them now. I was an outcast to all but my own kind. The others were right. The only ones who understood hybrids are other hybrids.


	14. Chapter Not A Chapter

For every review I get I'll post a new chapter. If not that day then the next!


	15. Chapter 12: Death & discord

Chapter 12: Death & discord

As I heard Tasha and Peter enter the barn I ran to the front. The Cullens were tense and I didn't need them attacking my pack. I looked over at them briefly. It was stupid. It earned me a hiss from Jasper and a glare from Edward. I took a step away from them and whined softly. I thought they were my family now they hated me. I was alone.

"Ignore them they aren't worth it?" Tasha barked at me before glaring at them.

"What are we speaking?" I asked in a yip.

"Dog, it comes with the whole hybrid thing. You should know that thought." I nodded. Information did come with this. "The plan is that Caitlin and the others cause a distraction. When she howls we run for it. Are they coming?" She asked in a whine.

"Yes, I can't just leave them here. They saved my life twice so I have to redo the favor. No matter what." I said harshly. My back went ridged. I replayed the plan in my mind so Edward could see.

"Got it?" I asked coldly. He nodded sharply. "If anything happens will you wait for us at the airport? Please? Once we get to Forks we can go our separate ways."

"We'll wait." Carlisle assented. I nodded. I tugging started at my skin. It felt wrong. It hurt. Someone was in…pain? Then I was shoved into Caitlin's mind. I saw too many vampires. They were chasing them one was on Caitlin's back. Only two others were helping her. They were trapped. A warning howl came from her, loud. The Cullens would be able to here. Then I was back in the barn. I didn't think I just ran and shifted mid stride as I raced towards Caitlin. The others followed me. As I saw Caitlin and the others fighting the vampires a growl erupted from me. I lunged at the nearest one and tore him apart, blindly, savagely. No one messed with my pack and lived. I mean no one. I saw Ashley take down another vampire and Peter was fighting two. I longed to help him but Caitlin was fighting 5 and needed me more.

I jumped up and landed on one of the vampire's backs. I quickly decapitated him and threw the head into the fire Tasha was building. Ashley came over and helped us finish off what we thought was the last of them. We gathered pieces and were throwing them in the fire. Caitlin went over near the trees to get a piece we had missed when two vampires lunged at her. Before we could do anything they tore her apart and threw her into the fire. I howled in pain as the other hybrids joined my pack all of them in pain.

I lunged after the two vampires in a blind fury. They had taken out the leader of my second pack. They would die! Peter followed me and together we tore those vampires apart. Grimly we carried their pieces back to the clearing and dumped them in the fire. A tear slid down my face and hit the grass. Our howls filled the air as we mourned Caitlin. _We can mourn her but we have to run. Victoria and more vampires will be here soon. I can't loose anymore of you tonight. Let's go. _I took off into the forest. They were close on my heels. It didn't take long to get there. Once close we shifted back. Tasha handed us all some new clothes. It would be awkward if we had to go into the airport naked. We followed the Cullens scent to a place to get tickets. (I don't care what it's called). The Cullens were still standing there. They eyed all of us shocked and wary. I wanted to scream at them. My pack was morning. It wasn't too hard to tell.

"Do we have any money? Tickets aren't cheap!" Tasha came forward and gave me some money from the backpack. I walked up to the lady at the desk and put on a smile.

"Can I get 11 tickets for the next flight to Port Angeles Washington?" She handed them over and I passed them out. We all went to the plan and got situated. My pack and the Cullens were in a compartment together, alone. This was going to be awkward... My pack was drained. They needed rest. I would have to wait.

"I'll take the first watch. You guys get some sleep." They relaxed and were soon asleep.

"What? You don't trust us?" Jasper asked mockingly.

"I used to." I whispered pain heavy in my voice. No one spoke for a while.

"Why are there so many with you?" Jasper asked warily. Our large number bothered him.

_If she thinks they could take us on they're sadly mistaken. I'll kill them all. _Jasper started strategizing. I rolled my eyes.

"If we wanted you dead we would have left you and Jasper really? Cocky much?" I said smirking.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out somewhat defensive.

"We suffered a casualty earlier." I said my voice cracking.

_How hard can it be to cause a simple distraction? _Jasper thought scathingly. I growled at him.

"Watch it! What would you all do if something happened to Carlisle?" I asked. "Caitlin was their when no one else was. She helped them, kept them safe for me. She was the protector. Now they've lost one of the ones closest to them. We were few enough as it is."

"Ya right." Jasper snorted.

"As a race. There's only a few other covens or packs like ours." I said rolling my eyes. The rest of the flight passed quietly. When we were about to land I went around to my pack members quietly.

"Wake up. We need to switch planes." They came to quickly and we went swiftly through the airport to the next plane. The others made me sleep this time. It was peaceful, while it lasted. I felt something push me. I was trying to break free but I couldn't. My eyes snapped open to see Jasper and Ashley in each others faces. I ran over and broke between the two rivaling groups. "What happened?" I demanded to know.

"I called him a leach on my way by to the bathroom. He pushed me and I was about to attack him when you came over." She at least had the decency to look down ashamed but not even that could save her now.

"I told all of you that the Cullens were to remain unharmed. By doing that you are no better than your shifter half! I want you all to go sit down now!" They shuffled back to their seats grumbling. I could feel Jasper's smug attitude. I turned to face him sharply.

"And you. I don't care if she called you every name she could think of. If you ever put your hands on a member of my pack again I will rip them off." I hissed at him. I turned and stalked to a corner of the cabin from which I could observe everyone. Alice was hissing at me. My entire coven growled back, leaning forward as if to attack.

"What did I tell you!?" They sat back. Nothing else happened the entire ride. Once we hit Port Angeles the Cullens and my pack quickly departed. My pack needed to hunt. I led them to the woods


	16. Chapter 13: Daddy

Chapter 13: Daddy

We followed the shifter's scent to a spot not too far from the border. They growled at us in warning. We slowed to a walk. I stayed at the front. They were already in their human forms.

"What are you doing? Vampires aren't allowed this side of the border." Sam threatened.

"We are not bound by your laws, you on the other hand are bound by ours. So watch what you do." I warned him.

"What are you?" Sam questioned.

"We are hybrids." I said simply. They looked at me like I had two heads. I rolled my eyes. Ashley finally slid off of Peter's back and walked over to me. They gasped.

_They have a human with them. What are we going to do?_

"This is Ashley. She's one of us and if you come anywhere near her I will tear you apart." I threatened smiling.

"Human, why are you with the vampires?" Sam inquired. Ashley growled at him. She looked to me pleadingly. I nodded. She shifted and growled even louder at the offending party. They took a step back stunned.

"As you can see. Ashley is not pathetic."

"Why is she with you though. You're her mortal enemy." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you didn't get it when I said hybrids. Come show the shifters your other half." They all shifted into wolves and then went behind a bush to shift back. Once they were back Sam started talking again.

"You are freaks of nature."

"You know there is nothing like a father's praise." I said sarcastically.

"What?"

"You're my dad. Remember the red head girl? You stuck around for a week then disappeared." I stated.

"Regardless. I would like to speak to your leader. Where is he?" Sam asked looking behind me.

"How stupid are you? I am the leader of this pack behind me. This is Peter my Beta and Tasha, my third." Their jaws dropped even further.

_A chick is leading them? No wonder they are so messed up. _I growled.

"I would like it very much if you would shut your mouth's. Last time I checked Peter doesn't accept open invitations… from guys." The rest of my pack laughed as the Quiliutes quickly closed their mouths.

"Ashley, why don't you join us? Rejoin your people?" Sam asked. Ashley growled.

"She likes it where she is. She is part of our pack. She has realized that humans aren't the only ones that need protecting."

"I do not agree with that." Paul said.

"Really? So if you were out numbered and you were going to die you wouldn't be grateful of a little assistance?" I cocked an eyebrow as I waited for a response. They ignored that.

"So you just let people join you?"

"No, the only person I would ever even consider offering a spot to from your pack would be Leah. Leah, think about it. If you join us you will never have to see Sam again. You could come and visit your brother. You wouldn't have to feel their disgust or pity again." She didn't even think long. She walked over to us in wolf form and stood behind me.

"Leah, come back!" Sam ordered. His rules had no effect on her.

"She is one of my pack now and I would like it if you would stop trying to get her to change sides." I told him, harsh.

"Do you know about the Cullens" Paul questioned.

"Yes, I am good friends with them." _The Cullens knew about these abominations and didn't tell us! _Sam thought as I fought a hiss.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"We are leaving. We have our own schedule to keep." I lied coolly.

"Well, go in peace." _Not! We need to work out a plan. We attack tonight!_

"Yes, of course." I turned and they followed.

"We need to get a house and then we need to get to the Cullens. They are not going to get away with this!" I growled to the pack. They growled back in agreement.

I found a good one in the woods. It was a beautiful mansion. It needed just a bit of work then it would be perfect. It was between shifter territory and the Cullens house so it was perfect. Everyone went off to go get a room, except Leah. She just stood there and I could feel how awkward she felt. "Do you want to share a room with me?" I asked her.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Of, course." I led her to the last remaining room. The pack insisted I had the nicest room so it was good I was sharing, it was huge! A few minutes later we all met in the woods again. I took off and led the way to the Cullens.

"Peter and Leah come with me. The rest of you go create a perimeter. If the shifters show do not fight them unless you must. Come get me. I will not let you fight alone." I barked out. They nodded and took off. I entered the Cullens house with Leah and Peter right on my heals. I saw Bella sitting in the living room with Edward. With a pang of longing I thought about Jason. I shoved the thought away quickly. I had to save the Cullens first.

"Edward get Bella out of here!" I said quickly before they could talk.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We went to the shifters. I wanted to see my dad. He doesn't understand at all he hates me, us. He kept thinking about how unnatural we are. He's mad that you didn't tell him about us. The shifters attack tonight." I said gravely. Edward got up and led Bella out of the house. Jasper came into the room.

"Why are the wolves so dead set on attacking us when the treaty's still in place?" He asked his eyes flicked between Alice and me. I felt his fiercely over protective side kick in. I couldn't blame him. Mine had been going since we had left La Push.

"They think we are a huge threat to their families. Besides if they get a chance to destroy other vampires as well…" I let the sentence trail off. I felt Bella's fear. I went over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to any of the Cullens. My coven are already preparing for their attack. We were made for this. I swear I'll die to protect them." Bella nodded. She felt a bit less worried but now she was worrying over me and she hardly knew me! My own coven's worry was increasing as was the rest of the Cullens. "We are not going to let you die!" Alice growled at me.

"I don't plan on having anyone die so this conversation is pointless." She rolled her eyes at me.

"That can't be right! No!" I gasped, nearly falling to the ground in pain and worry.

"What is it Lorianna?" Peter asked coming over to my side. I could feel all the Cullens standing around me as well.

"They have Jason." I forced out. I bit my lip worried. Alice growled at that.

"Sam would never do that." Leah said pain in her voice.

"My father will do anything to kill me." I said sad.

"What, so he takes the one you love so you won't fight back?"

"Yes, that seems to be the idea." My voice was strained.

"Don't talk like that. We can get him back without you doing that!" Alice stated firmly. I was unsure.

"They wouldn't hurt him." Leah said, but she sounded unsure.

"Bella should probably stay here." I said looking over to Edward. He nodded and led Bella up the stairs and out of sight.

"What do you guys want to do? My coven is creating a perimeter as we speak."

"How good are you all at fighting." Jasper asked his military training kicking in.

"Like I said. We were made to destroy shifters and vampires alike." He nodded calculating.

"We'll try to get them to just leave. It shouldn't take much: we out number them." I said firmly. I was trying to keep my mind off of Jason. I was failing miserably. The guilt and worry was almost al consuming.

"Once they stop trying to attack us we can go get him." Jasper assured me. I smiled slightly at him. Jason wasn't the only one I was worried for. My coven was patrolling a border alone. I reached out with my mind again. They were fine. Nothing was coming yet.

"What will Sam do?" I asked Leah.

"He'll wait for a while, just to see if he can get some of us alone. He'll assign certain shifters to certain vampires. He likes the whole divide and conquer technique. He's probably hoping to take down the coven before he takes down our pack."

"Well that isn't going to happen. The Cullens will not be harmed because of my family any longer." Suppressed rage was in my voice. Jasper sent me a calming wave and I welcomed it. I needed to stay calm and in control. If I started projecting or if I lost it all was lost.

It was near midnight when I felt a tingling at my skin, like anticipation. Then I heard the howl. I had sent the others too far out to reach her. "Shit!" I launched myself out the door and shifted in mid air before running at full speed to where Leah awaited the shifters arrival. She had her ears pinned and she was growling at them.

_Everyone except Leah, shift back and run to our house. I'll deal with this._ The immediately complied to my order and Leah and I were alone. It was Embry and Quil. They stepped forward out of the bushes. They were in human form. That was dumb of them.

"Lorianna, we just want to talk." I nodded and waited for them to continue.

"Will you shift and talk to us?" They questioned. I rolled my eyes before moving behind a bush. I quickly tugged on some clothes and moved to stand in front of Leah.

"What the fuck is your problem? I thought your job was to protect humans, not take them captive!" I said shaking slightly.

"We wanted some leverage." He shrugged.

"Well that little move may get you killed. Do you realize how close I am to just ripping your head off?" I asked. My voice had gone hard.

"You wouldn't do that. Besides we're more then willing to make a trade. We'll leave him alone if you come with us." I turned back to Leah.

"Go back to the others, and tell no one of what transpired." I ordered her. She tried to fight it but couldn't. Whimpering she left me there with the wolves.

"I'll go with you." I told them. I followed quietly behind them as they led the way to La Push. Once we crossed the border I knew I was trapped. Neither my pack nor the Cullens could come here. The grabbed me suddenly and yanked me in the direction of the woods. They must have felt my marks because they yanked up the back of my shirt. I felt their excitement rise. They shoved me up against a tree and didn't let me move.

"I'll break her arms. Let's leave her legs alone. I am not carrying her to Sam." _We still have to tell Sam we got her. I hope he isn't mad…_

"Where's Jason?" I asked before they could do anything.

"We let him go a few minutes ago. We have no more need for him." If they had let Jason go I could get away. But they didn't give me the chance. The both bent down each of them snapped an arm. I howled in pain and Quil quickly placed a hand over my mouth. I didn't bite him. I did not want him to become like me.

They tied me to the tree with heated chains. I screamed. They were burning through my skin. They were embedded. Whenever I tried to move they just cut in more deeply. Once I was securely tied they hit and kicked me. Once they were done with their antics they tied a gag around my mouth before walking away.

I couldn't move. I just hung there, waiting for morning. Waiting for the time when I would cease to exist. I was so tired and for the first time I actually felt the cold the night had to offer. Was I dying or simply becoming more in tune with the part of me that was still human.

I heard a twig snap and opened my eyes to see Leah. She was furious. Through the anger that shook her body she managed to untie me. I sunk to the ground nearly screaming again. "I'm so sorry Lorianna. What's wrong?"

"They broke my arms." Leah growled quietly, not wanting to alert the shifters to our presence. "Can you realign the bones for me?" I asked standing up. She quickly complied and I let my body heal itself gritting my teeth. The second that was done we were running as fast as she could manage in her nearly human form. We went to our house. My pack was all over me the second we entered the house.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked.

"Where were you?" Tasha asked. They all were mad but their relief that we were safe was quickly overpowering it.

"Leah came back here crying and she wouldn't tell us what happened." Kayla complained.

"That's because I ordered her not to. I didn't want you to follow me."

"Where did you go?"

"I went with the shifters to La Push." They all hissed angrily.

"Why didn't you let some of us come with you or at the very least tell us where you were going?" Brendan interrogated.

"I wasn't expecting to be allowed to come back." I whispered looking down. There anger grew tremendously but it was Peter that snapped at me.

"What possessed you to do that? Do you realize what it would do to this pack if we lost you, our leader, so soon after Caitlin?" I was about to respond but Leah was angrier and yelled back.

"She did it out of love! They had the one she loves! It was the only way she knew how to save him without endangering any of you. She was trying to protect everyone at once. I saw it in her mind. She was worried about failing someone the way she thinks she failed your friend Caitlin."

"I don't think I failed her, I know I did. If I had been faster she wouldn't have died."

"That wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened. Lorianna we're sorry we were just really worried. We understand why you did it but you should have let us help anyway. We don't want to loose you." Heather stated speaking up for the first time. The others all nodded in agreement.

"It's fine. I'm safe. Leah came and saved me." I flashed her a smile, which she returned. I sent her a wave of gratitude.

"What did they do to you?" Andy asked, angry.

"They broke my arms, hit me and tied me to a tree with burning chains. They weren't planning on being that harsh at least not tonight, but then the saw my marks." I forced out. I felt pity rise in my pack and shook it off. I didn't want to be pitied.

I looked around at my pack. Ashley and Leah looked wiped out. They were at such a disadvantage to the rest of us. They needed more sleep, were slower, they didn't share our knowledge, or the wolf language. They had to be having a hard time being in a group of ultimate hybrids. They didn't instinctually have access to our knowledge either…

"Leah, Ashley do you want to join us? Truly? I could change you so that you're part vampire, part shifter. You don't have to say yes but when we go confront someone I worry about you two. I don't want you to get hurt." I explained leaving the invitation open.

"Can you do it now?" Ashley asked bouncing up and down. I laughed at her. She truly was the youngest of us all. Mentally at least, technically she was second oldest in the group. Physically she was thirteen. I was eight. After she gets changed it would speed up and her child hood will be over, but for now her emotional maturity, although it was fairly good, would be higher, better, for lack of a better word.

"If that's what you want."

"I do."

"Same here," Leah interjected.

"It's going to feel like you're dying." I warned them. They just nodded.

"Lay down somewhere." I walked over to Ashley first. I didn't want her to really see what this was going to do to her. I quickly bit her wrist and injected venom into it before pulling back. I went over to Leah and repeated the process. I sat down in between them gasping. I felt the pain, the burning. God, this was going to be a long few hours.

"Everyone go get a few hours sleep." I told my lethargic pack. They walked away without complaint. I yawned before falling asleep. It wasn't an escape. I could still feel everything they felt but at least my body could recharge.

I awoke just two hours later. They were still burning and it was so much worse now. It was difficult for me to control my power. I didn't want to affect the others with this pain. Instead I sat there murmuring words of encouragement to both Leah and Ashley along with waves of calm and sisterly love.

A few hours later the others awoke and came out to see what was happening. I kept my pain off my face as I worked to help my sisters through their change. Their hearts sped up to match everyone else's. They sat up, first Ashley then Leah. They were paler now but their shifter part and vampire part were pretty equally displayed. Ashley's eyes now had flecks of red in them and she was paler. Leah's had a red rim and she was also paler.

"How do you feel?" I asked them anxiously.

"I feel fine." Leah said shrugging.

"I feel great!" Ashley added doing a back flip. I laughed at her, relieved.

"Were you sending us emotions?" Leah asked me.

"Yes, I wanted to help. I was by your side the entire time."

"Thank you. I realize how hard that must have been for you to stay here and feel a pain that's not yours but you did. For that I am grateful."

"There is no reason to thank me. I just wanted to help." I shrugged. I clasped my hand over the back of my neck as pain shot through that spot. When it was gone I removed my hand confused.

"Is there something on my neck?" I asked lifting my hair so someone could check. Tasha took a look and gasped. I felt excitement and joy coming from her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yay! Our leader bears the mark!"


	17. Chapter 14: Bearer of the mark

Chapter 14: Bearer of the Mark

"What?" Everyone asked, shocked. I reached back and felt around. I couldn't feel anything, but I could see it in my mind. It was like a tattoo.

"She does! I would recognize the crescent moon anywhere!"

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means that you are a very strong leader, a real alpha. You are selfless and true. You have the power to heal anyone of any species. You can cure all diseases including cancer! Humans may seek you out for help although they themselves will not know why. If anyone has a giant problem it was always the bearers of the mark that they sought out. Bearers of the mark are so rare. At this moment there are only three including you in existence." I gaped taking it all in.

"That can't be me. I'm a terrible leader." I shook my head.

"No, you're not and I can feel how protective you are towards all of us." Andy added. I had forgot Andy could sort of sense emotions. He couldn't affect them like I could but it was still a useful gift. Just then everyone's stomach started growling. I laughed at my pack.

"Do we have any money left?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Let's go to the Cullens then. I'll ask them." I said after a minute. I hated having to ask for anything but my pack came before my pride. They nodded and followed me to the house. I could feel Leah and Ashley's excitement as they ran. I had forgotten this was their first run with their new speed. That had to be exciting. They didn't stop but kept going past the Cullens. They were going to teach the young ones about their new responsibilities while I prepared breakfast.

I could feel curiosity from all of the Cullens. When I walked in they really looked at my wrists, my legs, and my neck.

"What happened to you last night?" Rosalie questioned, concerned.

"I went to La Push. I had to, or they wouldn't have let Jason go." I said looking at the ground.

"What did they do?"  
"They saw my marks and got excited. They tied me to a tree using burning chains, broke my arms, and beat the shit out of me." The Cullens growled as a whole.

"Why don't you heal the burns?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Burns are the one thing I can't heal. I am part vampire after all." They were sad.

"You said that there was a way to reverse the marks. What is it?"

"It takes a large amount of self control to reverse them, along with a very sharp knife." I warned them.

"I'll do it." Edward offered I nodded.

"You have to use the knife to _scribble_ out the crossed out shield and make a new one. You have to complete the giant X on my back, and you have to turn all of the X's into astrix's."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," I stated following him into the kitchen. I pulled my shirt up so that my entire back was exposed. Edward started with the most painful thing. He dug the knife into my back and started to destroy the crossed out heart. He worked quickly realizing how much pain this was causing me. He made the new shield before moving on to complete the giant X. He wasn't stupid he realized it had to be deep… it had to be deep enough to leave an ugly scar. He turned all the x's to astrix's. He even changed the three scratch like scars into welcoming hands. He couldn't work too fast or he could cut too deep… he couldn't work too slow because the pain was killing me. I held myself perfectly still, reminding myself all through this ordeal that Edward was a friend that this had to happen. That it was helping me.

"Done," Edward said after a good five minutes. I quickly healed myself and jumped off of the table.

"Thank you!" I said cleaning up all of the blood.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

"Ya, I do actually. We ran out of the money and their hungry… Can we eat some of your props?" He understood.

"Yes, of course. Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, again." I walked purposefully into the kitchen and worked on making a giant breakfast. I made 12 batches of pancakes, two-dozen eggs, a few things of bacon and added a pitcher of water to the table.

"Come and get it!" I growled out, loudly to my pack. They would hear. Ashley and Leah went straight to the table and dug in. Heather walked in slowly eyeing the house. I could feel how wary she was and she was shaking. I growled at her, and her head snapped up to look at me confused.

"The Cullens are helping us! We have nothing to fear from them! For god sakes we're part vampire! These aren't even human blood drinkers. We are not wary of them so snap out of it! They are my family!" I growled at her.

"Sorry." She whined back. She went and ate with the others. I sent her waves of calm so that she could relax. She was starting to on her own anyway.

"What did you say?" Edward was staring at me odd.

"I told her to calm the fuck down and she said sorry." I went over to my pack and devoured a stack of pancakes. When the meal was over I sent them back outside and put my hair up to keep it out of my face as I worked on the dishes. I felt Edward's shock from behind me and I turned to look at him.

"You bear the mark." He choked out. I smiled.

"Yes, I do." He smiled back. He didn't really know what it meant, but that didn't seem to bother him. I finished up and I knew my coven needed to hunt. "We're going hunting do you guys want to come with us?" I asked him. Everyone showed up down stairs and I smiled. We walked out to my coven before taking off towards the smell of deer. I watched from a distance as both Ashley and Leah made their first kill. Then I went and chased down my own buck. I had just drained my third buck when a delicious scent started to fill the air. Damn! My pack wouldn't hurt the human, but the Cullens might. "Watch Ashley and Leah," I barked at my coven before taking off after Jasper and Emmett. Then I realized Emmett was still hunting, not Jasper. That was worse. Alice was up ahead of Jasper and behind Emmett. She was hunting! Damn!

They must not have hunted since before Volterra! Shit! I forced myself faster past Alice, I knew that Jasper would catch her. I ran in front of Emmett and lunged at him. We fell to the ground and he was struggling beneath me. Fuck! He was strong. Catching me off guard he managed to throw me into a tree. I shifted into my wolf form and raced ahead of Emmett to the human. I turned to face him. I growled a warning. Even as a wolf my throat was killing me. This stunk! He shifted and I moved to copy him. Then the rest of the Cullens caught up with us and they dragged him off to go hunt. I shifted back and pulled on some clothes before turning to the human. He had passed out. I put my hand on his shoulder and used some energy to just stop the bleeding. I picked him up and ran to Forks general hospital. They were so worried about the hunter they didn't even notice me slip away.

I ran back out to where the Cullens and my pack were just finishing their hunt. I took down two more deer before rejoining the group. Emmett was looking at me sad. I could feel remorse and guilt radiating off of him. "I'm so sorry Lorianna. I am the worst big brother ever."

"It's fine Emmett."

"No, it's not. I threw you into a tree." His voice held self-disgust. I hated seeing Emmett so serious. In the book he had always been described as joking, and ever smiling. This wasn't like Emmett at all.

"Stop pouting. All you did was chuck me into a tree. I didn't even get hurt, so stop being a pansy and move on!" I smirked as he gaped at me.

"Wanna race back?" I challenged my entire family. (Both covens)

"Sure," Emmett was so excitable. I could feel it. He was highly anticipating it.

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled taking off for the house. I heard everyone take off after me. I laughed the only one that could possibly catch me was Edward and I was sure I was faster then him. I was just about to enter the house when I collapsed in pain and anguish. I could feel everyone's shock, confusion, and worry as they approached me.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked advancing quickly towards me.

"Bella." I forced out getting to my feet unsteadily. My knees were knocking I could barely stand. She was in so much pain. Edward was at my side instantly.

"What about Bella? Lorianna, please! What's happening?"

"Bella's in a lot of pain. She's physically all right. She's on her way. She can explain herself when she gets here." Edward nodded, calming slightly. I winced again as another wave of Bella's pain hit me. "Can't you feel her?" I asked Jasper, confused.

"Barely, she's too far away."

"Well, I can feel it as if she's standing right next to me…" I was finding it easier to function and to block out the pain as I went on.

Just ten minutes later Bella pulled up the driveway. She ran into Edward's arms, sobbing. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong?' He asked concerned.

"Charlie was just diagnosed with terminal cancer. They gave him a month." That wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I had to stop myself from laughing. This problem was an easy one to resolve. I sent Bella calming waves as I approached her. She looked up at me.

"Bella, don't be sad. Charlie isn't going to die. I can remove his illness." She looked at me, awed.

"You can do that?" She knew it was true. All creatures instinctually knew.

"Yes, do you want me to go heal him now?"

"Yes." She nearly yelled. 10 minutes later Bella, Edward and I entered her little house.

"Quite. He's asleep." I nodded. I made sure not to wake him and sent waves of lethargy to keep him that way. I went over to his sleeping figure. He looked battered, wore down. Poor Charlie looked to be 70 not 45. I put my hands on his. I sent him my energy to him. I whispered to it my will and it ought the cancer. It was a hard long battle, the cancer reused to leave peacefully and it put up a good fight. The doctors had been right there would have been no way for them to cure this. My knees were shaking so badly that I fell to my knees. That was also when my hunger hit me all at once. I had nothing left nothing at all. Bella started to advance towards me and it took so much not to kill her. It was easier with her father because he was asleep.

"Bella stay back." I don't know how I managed to sound so calm when such a vicious battle was taking place inside of me.

"Taylor what is it?"

"That took everything I had. Staying here, still, is difficult." Edward pulled Bella behind him as he understood the danger.

"Can you leave?"

"Yes, just keep Bella back." I shot her an apologetic glance. I felt understanding and trust radiating off of her. She was such a strange human.

"Is Charlie healed?" Bella questioned.

"Yes. He is healthy. Keep him home for a few days and he will be his old self again."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella." I forced myself out of Bella's house much to the dismay of the monster. She roared and rattled the bars on her cage, but she wasn't about to get out, not now, not ever.


	18. Chapter 15: Story Time

I took down four elk before deeming myself satiated enough that I could walk among human safely. The pack would be good for another few hours and I really needed to see Jason. Seeing all of the other couples so happy and _not_ seeing him was terrible. I needed to make sure he was okay. The wolves had firkin taken him hostage. I didn't even know how the hell they had found out about him to begin with. I ran all of the way to his house I was just so anxious to see him, but I didn't run at full speed because I wasn't sure if he would accept me. He had now had plenty of time to think and plenty of reasons had been thrown at him to make him want to stay away from me, and he didn't even know what I was yet. I could end up loosing him in the hour. Pain hit me hard as I thought that. I didn't want to loose him that would be terrible. I didn't know what I would do if he rejected me like that. Regardless I had to tell him the truth and I couldn't force his decision at all. If he wanted me gone I would leave him in peace to continue his human life, but I would watch to make sure he wasn't hurt.

I eyed his house with a heavy heart. His father was home so I really had to be quiet. It wouldn't be hard. Their door was never locked. After taking a deep breath I silently ran up to Jason's room, and entered. I shut the door behind me with a small thud so that he would hear my arrival.

His back tensed before he turned around. Once he saw it was me he relaxed and smiled. "Hi Lorianna," he was quite happy to see me. My eyes were immediately drawn to the new marks on his body. He was in pain. I started to get angry and I tried to rein it in.

"What happened to you, you're hurt, even more so then before I left." He looked down.

"Some guys came over last night. I told them to leave but they wouldn't listen."

"Jason they were werewolves. Please, please try to avoid them?" I begged him. He nodded.

"They ganged up on me. They called me leach lover. I told them that you weren't monsters so one of them gave me a black eye." I growled loudly causing Jason to flinch slightly.

"I'm sorry it just really pisses me off that they would do something like this. They call themselves protectors and then they go pull shit like this." I ranted my eyes darkening slightly.

"I'm fine. They left right after that."

"How did they even find out about you? The Quileute's should have had no idea!"

"Jacob Black came around when Bella was explaining that you all had to leave for a while. We were so worried about you guys. What happened anyways?"

"I had to go to Volterra. We were in trouble with the Volturi." His face paled. Bella must have told him everything.

"What happened are you okay?" He asked. His eyes raked my body for injuries. He focused on my wrists. I pulled them behind my back so he wouldn't look at him, but instead he just stared at my neck. I felt a sudden wave of anger hit me hard. "What did they do to you?" I could feel disgust and pain along with his anger.

"I'm fine. That's from the wolves."

"What did they do to you?" He asked angry.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. What happened when you left and why did the wolves hurt you?"

"I have a lot to tell you. I don't want to lie to you and I want you to know everything, even if it scares you away. If after this you don't want to see me again I will leave. I won't force my presence on you."

"Nothing you say is going to make me want you gone." He was convinced about that.

"We'll see," I muttered under my breath. "We didn't leave of our own free will we were captured by the Volturi. They thought I was human and they tortured me for figuring out the secret about vampires. We aren't supposed to expose ourselves and they thought the Cullens had. That's why it's so dangerous for you. I have to make sure the Volturi never find out about you. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you because of me. When that was over they sent me to the dungeon with the Cullens. They put another girl down there as well. They wanted to make the Cullens change their diet." I felt worry for the girl from Jason.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened to her. We plotted our escape but before we could try anything Victoria came and took us back to my old home. My brother was… not happy. He redid my marks on my arms and back. The marks are something normally only humans and vampire hybrids get when their family no longer wants them. It's to tell others that if they kill us there will be no repercussions." I felt Jason's anger spike at that.

"We went to the barn and I healed myself. It's a power I just realized I had. A vampire came in and started taunting me. It annoyed Ashley, the girl with us, so much that she shifted into a wolf and attacked.

_What??? _Jason yelled in his mind. I nodded. "Yes, Ashley is a shifter. She's just a child and she wouldn't have been able to take him alone, so I lunged at him and I shifted as well." I saw his jaw drop and analyzed his emotions. For now all he felt was shock, but soon I would have to worry about fear. "Once we took care of him we shifted back. A friend of mine from my childhood explained to me what we both were." I paused unsure how to tell him this.

_Nothing you say is going to change my impression of you. _He reminded me mentally. It was the push I needed. "I am part vampire part shifter: an ultimate hybrid. Ultimate hybrids are rare. Caitlin had been leading the pack in my absence as she waited for me to grow and be ready to take control. You see she's the beta and I'm the alpha."

"How does that work?" He asked.

"It all has to do with lineage."

"So how did you end up alpha, and how are ultimate hybrids created?" Jason asked, trying to understand.

"I'm the alpha because my father is Sam Uely. Sam leads the shifters down on the reservation." His jaw dropped.

"Your father hurt you?" He was so angry.

"No, he didn't know what the others were doing. Neither did Jacob. They are not to blame. The pack was acting unsupervised." He nodded.

"Caitlin ordered the rest of the pack in, and I was shocked. It was basically everyone I had befriended on the ranch. Their names are Tasha, Katherine, Kayla, Kally, Heather, Andy, Brendan, and Peter. I was so shocked to see them all. I told Caitlin that I had my own young one to teach and that she should keep leading the pack. I was of course referring to Ashley. Peter and Tasha volunteered to join my pack and I gladly accepted. They had been my very best friends. We were to wait for the signal so that we could lead. Caitlin and her pack were supposed to create a distraction."

"You can't tell anyone this. I haven't even told my pack it happens." Jason nodded. "Okay so I felt this tugging at my skin like I was in pain and then I was thrust into Caitlin's mind. She was being attacked. They were in danger. She was being hurt. She set loose the warning howl and I was suddenly back in my own body. The only thing I can think of about that is that whenever my pack is in serious danger I feel it and hear it regardless of how far I am from them, even if I'm asleep."

"The second I was back in my body I shifted and raced to Caitlin's side the other three followed me, and the Cullens were to wait for us at the airport. We destroyed them. I was so angry. We didn't get them all. We missed two. They ran out when we least expected it. They tore Caitlin apart and pulled her into the fire. Fire's the one thing we can't recover from. I lost my beta to a couple of newborns. It sparked so much anger in my pack it was terrible. We all attacked the two vampires. They didn't stand a chance. I wanted to let my pack mourn properly but we had a plane to catch. We all ran to the airport and barely made it to our plane. The Cullens had waited for us. I was shocked they did even that. From the moment they had realized what I was they treated me worst then dirt." There was a hushed pain in my voice that had been building since I had talked about Caitlin's death. Jason came over and wrapped me in a hug. I stiffened for a second to make sure I was in control before I relaxed in his arms. I leaned against him.

"There was so much tension in their. I was very protective. The Cullens were, for a good ten hours, a serious threat to my entire coven. With Caitlin gone I have to lead them all. I even had to threaten them. Jasper wanted to attack us just because he thought we might attack Alice. I couldn't believe they thought I would do that to them after I had tried to help them escape Volterra, after I had lied in Volterra to protect them." Jason squeezed my shoulders and I leaned farther into him seeking comfort.

"I went to see the Cullens and eventually they accepted me and we became a family again. I took my pack to hunt and then to a diner so they were happier. We visited my father. This was two nights ago and he decided it was a good idea to try and eliminate the Cullens for keeping us a secret and to eliminate us because we posed too great a threat. My father decided that my kind are freaks of nature that should be destroyed." I felt anger radiating off of Jason and I didn't have it in me to calm him. I was too involved in my memories.

"Leah joined my pack and after finding a house we ran to the Cullens to warm them. It wasn't long after that that I found out the shifters had you. I was so angry, scared, and worried. They could have asked for me to take the moon out of the sky and I would have done it if it meant getting you safe."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted me to go with them into shifter territory, alone."

"No!"

"I did it. I went like they told me to, and I made sure Leah couldn't tell anyone. When an alpha makes an order you can't ignore it. They said that they had already released you and then they broke my arms and tied me to a tree."

"With what, fire: those marks aren't healed."

"Something like that. Leah found me and helped me back to the house. Upon talking to them I became a bearer of the mark. A bearer of the mark can heal everything and are meant to lead. My pack was happy. I explained this to the Cullens and they were happy. Then they heard about my run in with the shifters and how it was worse because of the marks on my back. They agreed to take me in and change them. I am no protected again. It will make things easier. Later Bella came over crying. Her pain was so strong that it sent me to my knees. Her father had been diagnosed with cancer. Being a bearer of the mark I could heal it so I went to her house and did just that, but it took so much that I had barely any blood in my system. I almost attacked Bella. Not that I could really hurt her, that would be impossible, but I almost attacked her. I did make it out before that happened. I hunted any and everything I came across that wasn't human. Once I was full I came here."

He hugged me tighter. "You have been through hell in the past four days. I'm so sorry." I shrugged.

"It was supposed to happen like this. I was meant to lead the pack, and I didn't step up so the one in the way was removed. Normally fate doesn't step into hybrid hierarchy that way so it must be very important that I lead them." He lifted my hair revealing the crescent moon.

"So that's the mark you want to have." I laughed nodding. I was still worried he hadn't really addressed anything else. Did he want me to leave? "Lorianna, can I see the marks?" He asked. I felt his concern and curiosity. I nodded. I leaned forward before lifting the back of my shirt so that he could see. I felt a giant wave of anger him. He hated Mark for doing this to me. I put my shirt back down and his arms were back around me a minute later. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." I reminded him once more.

"I still feel terrible that you had to go through all that."

"I'm shocked you're actually letting me near you after I told you that. I was sure you'd finally realize the monster I am."

"You aren't a monster." He argued. I shook my head. "You aren't. How could you think that I would hate you?"

"Umm, maybe it's the fact that I'm a vampire and you're my singer! Or maybe it's the fact that because of my family you got hurt twice in the past week, and if it's not that then maybe because I'm a friking vampire/shifter hybrid. Doesn't that creep you out at all?" I questioned annoyed.

"No, it doesn't. You haven't tried to hurt me. You've saved me twice." All I could feel from him was trust. I smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic you don't hate me. It's just that you have every reason to hate me."

"I could never hate you." Wait was that love I felt from him? I tried to squash the irrational hope. There was no way he loved me. I smiled despite myself.

"Jason, would you mind staying with me and my coven? The wolves are still angry with both the Cullens and my own coven. I don't want them to come after you again, but only if you won't feel uncomfortable with that. You'll be the only pure human in the house." Please say yes. Please say yes! I chanted in my mind. At the same time another part that was completely concerned with his safety was also chanting: Run Jason run.

"Sure, my dad's out of town for the week anyway. I'll need a ride to school though." My heart soared. He said yes!

"Of course, half of the Cullens go to school so one of them could give you a ride. Pack and then we can leave." He jumped up quickly causing a tidal wave of his scent to crash over me. I stiffened as the monster tried to break free from her cage. I took a few deep breaths, while they didn't help with the burn in my throat they did make it easier for me to calm myself down. I relaxed as I got used to it. Why did he have to smell so good? Just like Edward had said to Aro it was an opportunity cost and I agreed with Edward it was a price I was very willing to pay if it meant I got to know Jason.

"Ready," he called fifteen minutes later. As he locked the front door to his house I remembered that I didn't have a car. I turned to him smirking.

"Which way do you want to travel through the forest: vampire or shifter style?" I laughed at his expression.

"Vampire style, because I've traveled that way once before."

"I'll have to carry you. I don't want you to fall off. You're way too hurt to hang on yourself." I smacked myself in the head with the palm of my hand a second later. "I can heal you now." I said. I could feel his excitement.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I'm going to have to run and hunt after before I bring you to meet the other though. I swear not to be gone long." He nodded. Could I do this without being so thirsty afterwards that I would kill him? No! My mind yelled at itself. You can do it. He isn't nearly as bad off as Charlie.

"Sit down and I'll heal you." He slowly lowered himself to the ground. I placed my hands gently on his broken leg and sent him my energy. I whispered to it my intention and it sought out the required muscles and bones. I whispered them the will to grow, to heal. They were eager to do my will and I moved on to his ribs and all the other injuries from the wolves. By the time I was done my eyes were black.

"Thanks Lorianna." I nodded curtly.

"I need to hunt immediately. I'll be back as soon as I can." Understanding flashed through his eyes as he saw black where the gold ring should have been around my eyes. I ran as fast as I could away from Jason. I was surprised I had managed it so easily. I was getting better! I warmed at the thought. I took down a few elk before heading back to Jason's. As the house came into view I could see him still sitting right where I had left him.

"Hey Jason," he smiled up at me. _Lorianna I changed my mind can we travel shifter style?_

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" I asked him

_No_

"Then you may have difficulty with that. Are you sure? You do realize that if we travel shifter style you'll be riding a wolf right?" He nodded.

_Yeah, I'm curious about your wolf form._

"If you say so… I'll go shift. I'll call when I'm ready." I turned and went back into the forest. Before I took my clothes off I got an idea what if we tried to pull are clothes in around us and make them part of our coat? It would work: I knew it instinctually, but Jason wanted to see my true form so I took my clothes off and tied them around my ankle. I pulled at the heat in the center of my body and I let it spread through me. A second later I was standing more then six feet tall on four legs. A sudden surge of knowledge hit me as a bearer of the mark. I didn't have time to really think about any of it, but one bit stuck in my mind. I could speak human if I had to, but it was difficult. Maybe I could learn it, but that was for another time. I decided I would call to him in dog.

"Come on Jason!" I barked. I heard him rustle through the leaves until he saw me. He stopped and gaped. I got a bit nervous and shifted paw to paw. I wasn't sure if he would accept me. "What do you think?" I whined to him.

"What do I think? Lorianna this is the coolest thing ever!" I smiled at him confused.

"You can understand me?" I barked out.

"Yeah, it's really cool that you can speak English in that form." I laughed. Wow I had learned that one quick.

"Climb up!" I yipped. I sat on the forest floor to make it easier for him. "Make sure to grip tightly with your legs and try to move with me. I don't want you to fall." I advised in another bark.

"Okay." He replied squeezing his legs.

"Hang on! This is going to be fun!" I wheeled to face the woods and took off.

"Whoa!" He yelled. I barked a laugh as I ran. He was happy too. He was enjoying this. It was good to know I wasn't the only one who enjoyed the run. With his scent so far behind us it was easy to just enjoy this.

"Do you want to run more or go meet everyone?" I felt irritation.

_Let's run a little while longer, please. _I laughed at his mental whine.

"Of course," I barked turning so that it would talk another fifteen minutes to get home. I put on an extra burst of speed and I heard Jason laugh as we went. _This is awesome! _I warmed at his thoughts.

All too soon we arrived and he had to get off. "Jump Down and wait here. I need to shift back." I barked to him. He jumped down and I went behind a wall of bushes quickly so I could return to his side faster. I took his hand in mine and led him into the house.


	19. Chapter 16: Introductions

"Are you ready to meet them?" I inquired.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good, because they're all listening to us and waiting for me to let them come say hi," I informed him. His jaw dropped.

"I told you we have good hearing. Come on out guys!" I called to everyone. Peter and Tasha walked out holding hands. I smiled at them. They really did make excellent mates, even though this was a very new development. They were followed by Heather, Ashley, Andy, Katherine, Kayla, Kally, Brendan, and Leah.

"So this is Jason?" Tasha barked smirking. I blushed looking down.

"Yeah this is him." I yipped.

"You did pick a cute one." Kally yipped back.

"Hey leave me alone." I barked at her.

"I'm right here. Could you at least wait until I leave the room to talk about that kind of thing?" He blushed looking down. Everyone stared at him shocked.

"What?"

"Weren't we speaking wolf?" I questioned.

"Yes, we were." Kayla started bouncing all around. She was really excited.

"So the legend is true." I looked over to Brendan. He was staring at Jason shocked.

"What legend?" Jason questioned, confused.

"You understood us right?" He nodded. "Okay, this is definitely a first. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She yipped.

"Duh, I thought you already realized that." He barked in reply. I turned to look at him, shocked.

"What?"

"You just spoke wolf." His eyes went wide.

"Really," he inquired.

"Yes, what does it mean?" I asked Peter.

"It means that you have found your true mate." My jaw dropped open as I remembered the legend.

"What?" Wow, Jason really needed to learn a new word.

"When we find the one we're destined to be with they will be able to speak wolf. You are the one I'm meant to be with."

_I so just found my girlfriend!_

I laughed at his thoughts. "Yes Jason, you did find yourself a girlfriend. I just hope this lasts longer then that." The others laughed as well. Jason looked down and blushed, embarrassed.

"Does everyone want to introduce themselves?" I asked them.

"They don't have to. I already know who everyone is." I cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"You really think you already know who everyone is?" He nodded.

"The girl with blond hair and brown eyes is Tasha. The girl with brown hair and brown eyes is Katherine. The guy with black hair and blue eyes is Peter. The other guy with blue eyes is Andy. Brendan is the one with gold eyes. Heather is the girl with red-brown hair and brown eyes. The girl with red highlights at the end bottom of her hair and blue eyes is Kally. Kayla is the girl with green eyes." I was gaping at him, and I wasn't the only one. Everyone was staring at him, shocked.

"How did you know that?" He shrugged.

"I don't know I just did. Just like I know that Peter is your beta and Tasha is your third." I shook my head.

"I guess it's because you're my mate." I shrugged. The others nodded in agreement. "Wait don't the stories say that our true mates join the pack?" They nodded.

"Eventually," I nodded. It was usually something that happened after marriage. If your relationship lasted that long then it was meant to be.

"You wouldn't mind if we barrowed Jason for a bit?" Peter questioned. A mischievous light filled his eyes.

"Umm… as long as you don't maim him and he's still emotionally sound when you guys come back." Peter nodded. "Then I guess so. No scaring him either!" Peter rolled his eyes. The boys all left and Jason followed them interested but worried as well.

"Don't worry. We don't bite… humans." Brendan said laughing. I shook my head. They weren't going to go easy on him at all.

The girls all started laughing and jumping up and down, excited, the second Jason was out of the room. I rolled my eyes at them "I'm happy for you." Leah said. I could hear the pain in her voice and… I could feel it. I walked over and gave her a hug. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Don't worry. It'll happen to you too. All of you," I added looked at all of the girls. "There is someone out there for each of us." I assured them all. They nodded. Leah was still slightly bitter, but at least she was starting to hope.

"And it's already happened for you. He's your singer?" Tasha questioned smirking. I rolled my eyes. She had succeeded in her ploy to get the attention off of her and the others. I nodded. "You really are strong." She stated shaking her head…

…

We talked for hours about anything and everything. It was our first chance to catch up since we had re met, and it was our first chance to learn about Leah. Her favorite color was blue. She hated the other pack's mind set. They had never even tried to make it easier on her. "Everyday I could tell they just wanted me to disappear and take my problems with me. I heard Sam wishing I was gone when I was out running a patrol one day. Hearing what he thought of Emily, my own cousin, was very… hard." She finished. We all felt for her. We had all been rejected by those we had longed for acceptance from, but unlike her it was our parents that had rejected us, not our boyfriend's.

I didn't have to wonder which was worse. The emotions in the room told me that in their own way both of those betrayals left deep scars. The pain and bitterness that resulted were equal. The only difference was in how we dealt with it. Leah was still trying to come to terms with hers. The others and I had turned our pain into hatred towards the ones responsible. The only pain we felt now was the pain we took from Leah to help her cope and our grief at Caitlin's death. "I miss Seth." She admitted after a while.

"You should go visit him." I said calmly.

"I can do that?"

"Of course you can. He's your brother. I can go with you later if you'd like." I offered.

"Even after what they did to you?"

"Quil and Embry were confused about a threat I do not pose to them. They were acting as individuals. I can't hold it against them." I shrugged.

"When do you want to go?"

"Why don't we go now? The boys will be with Jason for a while." She nodded. "Just let me tell him where we're going." I walked to the sound proof room where all the guys were. They looked at me and started laughing. Jason blushed bright red. I ignored them. "Leah and I are going to see her brother. I'll be back in a bit. Peter, you're in charge." I added. They both nodded at me. "See you later." He smiled slightly. I walked out of the room back over to Leah. We didn't waste time. We ran as fast as we could manage to get there faster. I let her take the lead once we crossed the border. She led the way to her house. I followed behind her. As we entered the house I felt her stiffen. I looked ahead of her to see her mother standing there. Shit.

"Hey mom," she said uneasily.

"What are you doing here? You joined a freak of nature pack." Sue spat at her daughter. Leah held her head high.

"I'm one of them now." Her mother gasped like a fish out of water.

"What?!?!? You're a…" She trailed off. Leah nodded. Sue narrowed her eyes. "Then you are no longer my daughter; get out." She ordered. Leah stood her ground though I could feel her pain. Now she had experienced the parental rejection the rest of us had faced as well. I really could empathize completely… and not just because I was an empath.

"I'm here to see my brother." Seth stuck his head into the kitchen just then, thank god.

"Hey Leah: Mom, its fine. I want to talk to her."

She left the room muttering about telling Sam. I rolled my eyes. My father couldn't do anything about this. He wouldn't cross me after what his pack members had done, and if he did he would have a better reason.

"How are you doing?' Leah asked him.

"I'm doing fine. The pack still thinks your pack's a threat. Is it true you're one of them?" He inquired.

"Yes, I'm a shifter vampire cross." Seth nodded.

"If it makes you happy," he shrugged.

"Thanks for being so understanding." She said giving him a hug.

"You're my sister. What you are can't change that. Besides, I missed." I smiled at their conversation. Seth was very understanding.

"I'll wait outside." I assured Leah. I walked out only to give them some privacy. I stared towards the border line just thinking about al I had to do upon my return. I turned some time later to see Sam, Jake, and Paul approaching the house. I forced myself to stay standing straight and tall. At least they were in human form this time. I walked down the stairs to meet them. They stopped a few yards away from me. "What do you want?" I questioned angrily.

"We have every right to be here. It's our land. You on the other hand have no business here." Sam pointed out.

"Sorry Dad, but I think your group broke the treaty first." I showed him my arms. "Or did this happen on its own?" I was pissed off. He didn't look away.

"That was wrong of them. They won't do it again."

"Damn right they won't, because if they ever pull shit like that again I will not be lenient just because they're my relatives." I threatened. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You aren't in a position to make threats."

"You're right. I can't really follow through without probable cause. Not as a bearer of the mark." Their jaws dropped.

"The legend."

"What legend?' I inquired.

"There was a legend about a girl of the tribe, one that we would shun. She was a bearer of the mark. It says she would return and save us all." He said quietly. I gaped at him.

"Well, you shunned me and I returned, but I don't think I'm your girl. I mean why would I help the ones responsible for Jason's pain." They looked confused. "You're the reason the pack found out about Jason, Jake. Some of you went there and hurt him. He was already recovering from a vampire attack. Have you know compassion?" I spat at him. Jake looked down. I turned to Paul. "Weren't you the one that beat the shit out of him? Get this through your thick skulls. If you attack my mate again I'll kill you. If you so much as force your presence on him again you'll be running with three legs, got it?" I growled at him. Paul started shaking and advanced towards me. I shook my finger at him. "I wouldn't do that." I said lightly. Sam put an arm on his chest.

"So you wouldn't help us?"

"Would you help me?" I countered. He didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Did your legend say anything else?" I questioned.

"It said that she would be reluctant and angry, but in the end she would help us though she wasn't just one of us. That legend was always linked with one about beings stronger then shifters and vampires." Jake iterated uncomfortably. I gaped at them. Their legend had described me and my kind. Was it true?

"Is there anything going on I don't know about?" They shook their heads. Their thoughts said there was nothing going on.

"I don't know if the legend is true, but if there's ever a problem down here call for me with your minds. I'll find you. I can help. My pack will not ignore their kin." They nodded. Jake was nervous. I could tell he wanted to ask something, but he wasn't sure if he should. "Just spit it out Jake. What can I help you with?" I inquired.

"Can you heal my dad?" Understanding lit my eyes.

"Billy's in a wheel chair isn't he?" Jake nodded.

"After it's done I need you to clear me a path from here to the border so I can hunt. Healing makes me very weak." He nodded. "Then let's go. I need to be back by the time Leah's ready." I followed Jake to his house. Billy eyes me warily.

"Dad, this is Lorianna. She's from the other pack I told you about. She can heal you." His eyes widened.

"How…"

"Just relax and be very still as I do this? Try to empty your mind. It's harder when you're thinking." He nodded and closed his eyes. I pressed my hands against his legs. I was instantly met by a wall of resistance as I tried to whisper to the blood. I frowned and fought hard. When the initial wall was done the blood rushed to revive the long dormant nerves and cells. I whispered to the nerves and blood of returning to its old job. I whispered about moving again. The tissue exulted at its resurrection and helped me to fix itself. There weren't many other walls in the way. They were more like small hurdles: easily dealt with. I pulled back after a half hour smiling. I wasn't too thirsty. I was getting stronger and the present company didn't seem that appetizing. "You can stand now Billy." He opened his eyes and looked at me, unsure. I nodded. He used his arms to pull himself from his wheel chair. He started at his legs as he stood for the first time in years, shocked and happy. He started laughing.

"Thank you Lorianna." I nodded and walked away. There was no need for him to thank me. I was just happy to be of assistance.

"Start off slow. Walk for today and don't run for a few days. The muscles are tired and disused." He nodded in understanding. I walked out of the house before I ran into Jake.

"Thank you." I nodded before I took off for the border line. Once on the other side I took down the first two elk I saw. When I was full I returned to Leah's house. She was just finishing up as I got there. "Ready?" She nodded. "Let's go." I was anxious to be back to Jason. I had only been gone for a few hours but still. When we got to the house I saw him waiting. He was sitting on the edge of the couch staring into space.

"Hey Lorianna," He said. I could feel joy and… love from him. I beamed back.

"Hey Jason," I sat down beside him. I leaned back into his chest.

"I missed you." He mumbled into my hair.

"I missed you too." I replied as all the girls commented on how cute he was for missing me in the background.

"How did it go?" He questioned.

"Apparently, I'm in another legend."

"Really, what's it about?" Peter interrogated.

"Something about me saving them from a great evil," I shrugged. They all shrugged. Jason's stomach growled, which triggered similar responses from everyone else. It had been a while since we had eaten… I really had to find a job.

"Let's go see the Cullens. Everyone's hungry and I want you to meet them." I said to Jason smiling. His return smile was amazing. He was just amazing in general, but his smile was perfection. "We're traveling vampire style so climb on Jason." I could feel his embarrassment at having to be carried. It almost made me laugh. Once I was sure he was holding on tight enough we ran from our house into the rain. Running like that was so free. I could feel Jason's excitement. With his scent far behind us it was easier to breath… less painful. When we arrived at the house Jason jumped from my back before we entered.

Alice gave me a giant hug the second we entered the house. "Where did you go? Ever since Edward reversed your marks I've been able to see you and your pack clearly, but today I couldn't see you at all. Don't tell me you went to La Push."

"Leah wanted to see her brother." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes at me before shifting her focus to Jason.

"So you must be Jason." She said giving him a hug. I could feel his confusion.

"So you need me to tell you who people are this time?" I questioned to tease him.

"Yes, I can only do that with knowledge about your species." He said laughing.

"Well, this midget is Alice." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"It's nice to meet you Alice." He said politely. She smiled at him as every one else came down the stairs. They stopped when they were a few feet away.

"You were delirious the last time you were here, so who do you remember?"

"I know Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper from school." He said slowly. "And I know Bella."

"It looks like I'm not the only one that relates better to the supernatural then to other humans." She stated smiling hugely as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. The love she felt for him was staggering. She really did love him with everything she had.

"Yeah, I've never met anyone like Lorianna before. I probably never will again." He agreed. I smiled at that.

"So you don't remember Carlisle or Esme?" He shook his head. "Then go say high." I said pushing him forwards. He glared at me. I laughed in return and rolled my eyes. I grabbed his hand and walked with him over to Esme and Carlisle. "Esme, Carlisle, this is Jason. Jason, these are Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle is the one that patched you up after we first met." I reminded him.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Esme said as she gave him a hug. There was so much joy in the room at that moment it seemed so perfect. That should have been a sign. I should have known it wouldn't last.


	20. Chapter 17: Nightmarish Pasts

Chapter 17: Nightmarish Pasts

I made the pack help me fix up dinner and then clean up afterwards as well. After that we moved into the living room. Everyone wanted to know about what had happened in La Push and then it was time for everyone to hear each other's stories. Everyone already knew mine, so thank god I got to skip that. Hearing Jasper's story in person was so much more moving and saddening then when I read it in Eclipse. I nearly cried when he described what he had been through, and I could feel empathy from both Bella and Jason. Even though they were human and what he had to say should have scared them. When the Cullens told their stories it was my pack's turn. It was time to tell about the ranch.

"We all basically have the same story. Why don't you tell it Lorianna? You were the one stuck closest to the head bitch, and you definitely got the worst of it." Tasha suggested.

"When we were… oh crap, now I have to do the damn year conversions!" Jasper started laughing at me. "Shut up Jasper! You know what: you guys can figure it out. I'm going to pretend 6 months is a full year." I said stubbornly. "When we were two we started training. Some of the older ones on the ranch taught us how to fight and to defend ourselves. We were trained in sword fighting even if we didn't want to be. When we weren't being trained to fight we were cleaning and doing chores. Victoria wanted the stables cleaned, and we had to make all our own food." I took a deep breath.

"Caitlin was always there for us. She taught us how to do our chores, and she helped us to ignore all the glares directed at us. When Mark started hurting me she was the one I went to. I was afraid of what the rest of you would think." I said looking around at my pack.

"We would have helped you." Peter said firmly.

"I know that now. I was just so scared…" I trailed off. "Caitlin showed me where to find herbs, so I would heal faster." Jason wrapped me in a hug. I leaned into him, sad.

"There were a lot of rules on the ranch. Most referred to us as her coven. I never understood her phrasing… until a couple weeks ago. We weren't allowed to go into the woods at night. We couldn't go farther then three miles away from the ranch. We had to be able to fight. No one could go against Victoria. No one could question what she did. No one could smile or laugh in her presence or they would be whipped. If you disobeyed an order from a superior you were tied to the post in the ring for three days with no food or water. The first time this happened to any of us was where we were three… in actually years we were 1 ½." They gasped.

"Tasha and Peter had set the chickens and horses free to roam the ranch. They had taken off into the woods." I said laughing. Tasha and Peter had joined in as well. "The look on her face when the horses came running straight at her was priceless." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before turning serious.

"Once the animals were caught Victoria was furious. She looked like fire should have been able to kill with a single look. Of course, the first person she could think to blame was me. She ran at me and pulled me off the ground by my hair. I screamed and twisted around, but all it did was cause me more pain. She pulled me up to her eyes level and screamed at me: _What the fuck did you do! _I was terrified. I'd seen what she'd done to the last one to anger her. I told her I hadn't done it and begged her to let me down."

"Instead she called Heather, Peter, Tasha, Andy, Katherine, Kayla, Kally, and Brendan over to where she was. Actually she screamed for them to get over there before she ripped us all a new one."

"I could see how scared they were. She lifted me up over them and shook me by my hair. _Now which one of them did it if you didn't?_ Tasha and Peter started shaking when Victoria wasn't looking at them. I couldn't turn them over to her. She would hurt them. She shook me again when I didn't answer. _It was me. _I said scared."

"We were shocked when you did that. We didn't realize you cared. We thought you would turn us in. We thought you were her little princess. Saving us really changed what we thought of you." Tasha admitted.

"In saving them I broke the most important rule."

"What rule?" Esme asked.

"I lied to her. I told her it wasn't me and then I 'admitted' to it. She threw me four yards into a tree."

Jason growled angry. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I really hate your mom." He shrugged as his eyes burned with hate.

"You and everyone else," Edward said darkly.

"What happened then?" Rosalie inquired worriedly.

"I stood back up dizzy and in pain. I didn't even get a chance to run. She got to me too fast. She dragged me by my throat into the ring over to the post. She tied me to it with my back facing her, and she…" I stopped. This was definitely one of my worst memories. I saw Edward's face darken as he saw it in my head. He hissed angry. Bella looked up at him worried.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"No death is too painful for Victoria." He spat out angrily.

"She called everyone out to the ring. She told them to see what happened when someone broke the rules, and to learn from my mistake. She took the whip in her hand and brought it down on my back. The first lash alone was enough to split my skin and make me scream. She didn't care. By the tenth lash I was begging her to stop. _Not even my daughter is allowed to disobey. _She had told me before she brought the whip back down on my back. I received fifty lashes. The pain was… indescribable. I was hoarse from screaming by the time she was done. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to." I said as traitor tears made there way down my cheeks. Jason pulled me closer to him in comfort and I welcomed it.

"She untied me from the post and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move. She dragged me by my hair over to the other post in the ring and tied me to it with my back pressed against it. _No one is to talk to her. No one is to help her. She will stay here for five days without food or water. Any seen helping her shall be given the same punishment. _With that she walked away. The others were quick to follow. No one wanted to be punished. As they left so did the light. It was dark by this point and cold. Everyone went inside to their bunks as I sat outside, terrified. I never stayed outside at night. I could hear too much. In the woods around the ranch there was much to be scared of. Somehow I managed to fall asleep that first night, but I awoke at dawn like everyone else. Victoria made sure I slept poorly."

"It was June and the sun was so hot. I think that was the only time I ever got sunburned. The sun was bad, but not nearly as bad as the birds. They would peck at my wounds. The only way to get rid of them was to shift around, which caused me pain and normally caused me to get another splinter from the rough wood I was tied to. My throat was dry as all hell. I was thirsty to both meanings of the word. Every now and then Victoria would walk by and smile as if she enjoyed my pain." I said bitterly. No one had anything to say to that.

"After that I made sure to never break a rule unless it was to protect someone else. I was the perfect daughter. I did what she told me when she told me to do it, but every chance I got I would go to Caitlin and my true family. I would go to see everyone that's now in the pack. Everything got a bit easier when Victoria started bringing this new guy along. I just found out his name was James." The Cullens stiffened at that. "That is until she started leaving him with me. He always told me I looked like Victoria." Rosalie looked murderous. "He never raped me or anything. It was only ever touching." I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"And you think that isn't bad enough? How old were you?"

"In real years I was three." I forced out. Emmett's hand went through the chair he was sitting in. I waited for them to calm down a bit before I continued.

"When he and Victoria were together I tried my best to stay out of their sight, because if they say me I was in for a lengthy beating. When they went away for a while I was ecstatic. All I could think was: _great. Let them go be someone else's problem. _They did just that. I'm so sorry Bella." I said as I looked down.

"It's not your fault Lorianna. I would have been happy too." She assured me.

"When Victoria came back alone that was even better news. Even though she was unhappy and more likely to hand out punishments anything was an improvement after James. The one thing she ever taught me was to be wary of who you trust, and you can never be too careful. The worst part was all I ever wanted was for her to be proud of me. I wanted her to see me for me instead of as a mistake. Eventually it came to the point where I just had to give up. The only thing she would ever be proud of was the pain she inflicted on me." My voice broke as I finished my story. Now they all knew the entire thing. What would they thing of me now?

"Forget my story. Your's is worse." Jasper stated.

"No it's not. I lived through my hell for years. You lived through yours for like a century." I reminded him.

"That may be true, but I had a loving family before hand. You were thrust into a world of evil without ever experiencing that there's good in it." He said empathetically.

"He's right Lorianna. Everyone had a bit of happiness before it all went to hell. You just got hell." Rosalie affirmed. Everyone else nodded.

"I never knew about James." Tasha said furious.

"It's over now. I lived through it so let's just leave it all in the past. It's where I'd like it to stay. I hate even talking about that. I hate talking about being that vulnerable."

"You're eight! You should be vulnerable!" Alice exclaimed exasperatedly. I shrugged. Bella came over and wrapped me in a hug before going back over to Edward.

"When you're done being shocked by my story it's Jason's turn." I reminded them.

It was my first time hearing his story. I was eager to learn about his past. He was so reluctant to start. What had he done that's so horrible he wanted to hide it? What had happened to him? "My family used to be whole. My mom used to be there and my sisters. Now it's just me and my dad. There really isn't much to tell."

"Jason, why are you lying?" I questioned worriedly.

"It's not something I like to talk about." He said as he looked down.

"There are a lot of things everyone here would rather not talk about, but they do it anyway. Talking about something can sometimes help." I reached out my hand for support and he took it.

"When I was ten my mom and dad were fighting. It didn't seem that bad to me, but they probably fought more when I wasn't around. Then one day I was doing my homework in my room and my mom came in. It started out as her being normal and loving in a motherly way. Then…" He stopped talking for a second to take a deep breath. "Then it turned into something more. She told me to relax, and that it was okay. She kept repeating mommy says it's okay. She basically treated me like her boyfriend that first night. When I went to bed I was afraid to sleep. I was afraid she would come back and I could still feel her touching me." My eyes grew dark. What kind of mother could do this to her child?

"The next day there was no more fighting. I hoped that now everything would be back to normal. When I got home they were fighting. My sisters told me it was my fault. If I wasn't so annoying they wouldn't fight. When mom cried they told me it was because I was a disappointment. They said I should be trying to make her happy. That night she came in again. This time she took it farther. All I could hear in my head was my sisters telling me I should be trying to make her happy, but there even at ten I knew my limits."

"It kept going on. It got worse and worse until one day when I was twelve she raped me." He said bitterly. I growled at the thought of someone hurting him like that. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jason, but I could feel anger from everyone in the room.

"It got worse as I got older, not better. Anytime I tried to stop her she hit me. If I hit her she hit back harder. When I was fifteen my dad walked in on her raping me. He yelled at her to get out of the room and then he beat the shit out of me. He asked me what the hell kind of son could do that to his father. He called me a useless, pathetic man whore. He said I was unfit to carry the family name and then he threw me out of the house, literally. By the time I could think enough to get up it was the next morning. I stumbled into the house and got cleaned up. I grabbed my bag and went to school like nothing had happened."

"When I got home they were fighting again. This time it was over me. Dad stopped yelling as I entered the house and turned to glare at me until I was out of sight. The yelling picked up again. They decided that night to get a divorce. Mom wanted to take my sisters and me and leave, but dad wouldn't let her. He said he didn't want to give my mom her fuck buddy." Jason shuddered. "So she took off with the girls instead. Now we just don't talk about it, but I know he hates me. I'm just glad that he didn't let her take me with her. In trying to hurt us he saved me." Jason finished as he stared at the ground.

I turned and wrapped him in a giant hug. "It wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault." I reminded him. I pulled back to see pain in his eyes.

"I should have fought harder." He said looking away from me.

"Don't you dare start to play the self blame game. It was your mom. You shouldn't have had to worry about her. You should have been safe around her. All of this is on her and your dad for not listening to you." I said fiercely. He shrugged. Bella walked over and gave Jason a hug as well.

"Lorianna's right, you can't blame yourself for the choices of others or it will consume your life. Believe me, I speak from experience." Rosalie added grimacing.

"Thanks guys. I've never told that to anyone before." He admitted.

"Trust me, you told the right group. We all have issues." Emmett interjected. Rosalie smacked him upside the head, irritated. That got a smile out of Jason. I looked at him amazed. How had he dealt with that?

"What?" He questioned looking at me.

"You said you thought my childhood had been bad." I stated shaking my head.

"And it was. You had a sadistic brother." He argued.

"You had a psychopath for a mom." I countered.

"Tie," I nodded.

"Tie."

"Did you two seriously decide you tie for worst childhood?" Peter inquired shocked. We nodded. Everyone shook their heads at us shocked. We smiled at them. Thank god they had taken our minds off of it. We really had bonded through hearing everyone's story. We were now bonded through pain. We had finally figured it out. One way or another we all had nightmarish pasts.


	21. Chapter 18: True Mates

Chapter 18: True Mates

Jason and I were sitting on the back deck just talking about anything and everything. "You really are amazing." He said after a while. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I'm not Jason. I'm no good for you. This relationship is dangerous. I could hurt you…" He cut off my rambling as his lips connected with mine. A new hunger took the place of thirst. He pulled back and I felt my eyes darken slightly with love and lust.

"Did you hurt me?" I shook my head. "I don't think you could." He mumbled before he reconnected our lips. God, I loved this guy. No, guy wasn't the right word. Jason acted far older then he was. Jason was a man. After a minute we pulled apart panting. I leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel nervousness from him.

"What's wrong?" I inquired. Then I figured it out. He was worried about if I'd thought he was a good kisser or not. Now I was nervous. There was one thing I could say that would ease his mind. "Jason, I love you." I said as I turned to look him in the eyes. I saw shock displayed clearly across his face. I quickly backtracked. "If you don't feel the same… What am I saying? Of course you don't feel the same." I said more to myself then him. He reconnected our lips once more. I was confused, but I wasn't about to complain. I had no problem kissing him.

"Of course I feel the same way you over sensitive hybrid! I love you too." He stated with love and affection radiating off of him. I gave him a hug and a huge smile. Jason was the best mate a girl could ask for.

"I am not oversensitive." I said with mock indignation.

"Yes you are!" Rosalie called from the house.

"You guys need to go get hobbies. Eaves dropping isn't polite. I reminded her. Everyone else stepped from their hiding places as well.

"When have we ever claimed to be polite?" Edward inquired.

"Trust me Lorianna. Edward always cheats." Bella said laughing. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's your excuse then?"

"I wanted to see you two happy already. Edward told me about that book. If you two are in our places I wanted to see if Edward and I were really as stupid as everyone said we were when we first met."

"What's the verdict?" Jason questioned.

"You aren't as stupid as we were. I swear to god you two are a hundred thousand times worse." She forced out as she laughed. We both stuck our tongues out at her even as everyone else joined in.

"You guys are ridiculous." I muttered. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you say Lorianna," Emmett boomed out.

"Do you want to go somewhere? They're driving me insane." Jason nodded. I took a few steps away from him and shifted into a large white wolf. He jumped on my back and a second later we were off. I raced through the trees and I felt Jason's excitement rise just as my own did. I didn't want to stop running, but when we came to a perfect little clearing, that wasn't Edward's, I knew we'd found the place. Jason jumped from my back and I shifted back to my vampire form. We sat down together and for a while we just enjoyed each other's company. Before we could do anymore then that I felt someone approaching us. Jason jumped to his feet before I even had. He let loose a growl to whoever it was. "Get away from us!" He yelled to the woman.

"Jason, who is this?" I said. It was clearly a vampire. Did he know?"

"It's my mother." He growled out. It took everything I had not to jump the woman then and there. She'd hurt Jason. She would pay. I shook my head to clear it. "When did you become a vampire?" He asked her.

"When I met a real man. Don't you miss me Jason?" He growled louder.

"Get away from us. He doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Jason, doesn't she know?" I turned to him.

"That you lie? Yeah, I'm sure I told her."

"What lies? Don't you remember all those nights in your room? You were all over me the second your father was out." She said in an attempt to be coy. I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips. Jason shuddered.

"You raped me! I didn't want any of it! It was all you." He spat at her. She frowned. "What do you want?"

"You are coming with me." She said stepping forward.

"No, I don't love you Mom. I never have. I love Bella." He said. The words filled me with love even in the present circumstances.

She narrowed her eyes at his declaration. "I guess I'll have to kill her then." She said lightly. I growled at the challenge.

"You won't touch her!" Jason roared angrily. A second later a wolf stood beside me. I gaped at it. His mother stared at him calculatingly. She lunged angrily and Jason did the same. I wanted so badly to help him, but unless absolutely necessary I would stay out of it. This was his fight. Besides after watching the fight for less then a minute it was apparent she had no idea what she was doing. Jason took her down quickly. It took him not ten minutes to kill her. He shifted back. I held the lighter over the remains. I couldn't kill her yet.

"Are you sure?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"She was going to kill you," was all he said. I nodded and set the remains on fire. I wrapped him in a reassuring hug.

"You did a great job." I assured him. He looked up at me as he realized what he'd just done.

"I was a wolf." I nodded.

"A black one: do you remember what that means?"

"We're true mates." He said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. His scent had changed enough that it wasn't difficult to be close to him anymore.

"Yes, we are. Let's go tell the others. See if you can keep up." We shifted and raced through the trees. Our minds merged together. This was one relationship where lying was impossible. The other would always know everything. It was better that way. He thrilled at his new speed and I saw him flexing his muscles even as we ran. We shifted as the house came into sight. We ran into the house arm and arm. My pack turned to look at us shocked.

"That's the fastest mating I've ever seen." Peter muttered. Tasha slapped him. "The fastest mating between one of us and a human, god woman." He muttered. I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle inquired.

"Jason's a shifter now." I said smiling.

"What triggered it?" Leah questioned.

"My mother found us. She was a vampire."

"Was?"

"She threatened Lorianna." Jason said as his eyes hardened with hate.

"I can take care of myself you know." I reminded him.

"Yeah I know." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You two are really special." Rosalie muttered.

"Like you and Emmett aren't?" I shot back. She shrugged as Emmett stuck his tongue out at me.

Then my entire pack's stomachs growled as one. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen to cook for them once more. Jason followed to lend a hand.


	22. Chapter 19: Final Battle

Chapter 19: Final Battle

When we ran back to our house everyone was quick to fall asleep. Everyone was happy there wasn't a single thing going wrong. For the first time in a while things really seemed to be working out.

The next morning we went to the Cullens for breakfast before we went hunting. Jason and Bella took that time to get to know each other more seeing as they were the only two that weren't the least bit vampire. It turned into a sort of routine. Jason and I would spend a few hours training, making out, talking, or any combination of the three. Then we would rejoin the family for dinner before we went home. I would also work a good six hours at the night shift at the diner in town. I hated how reliant I was on essentially my parents. It made me feel like a child (okay technically I was a child, but you know what I mean). That was how the next few months passed. Everyone was happy. The biggest problems were deciding what to do each day.

We were all in the backyard of my adoptive parents' house when I heard someone approaching. I turned to face the tree line and Jason tried to pull me behind himself. I rolled my eyes and held my ground beside him. Then I heard his mind. I gasped. "It's our kin." I said to my pack.

Embry burst through the tree line panting. He was in human form and bleeding from multiple wounds. He collapsed before he even made it over to me. I gritted my teeth against his pain and ran over to him. I healed his wounds quickly. My thirst wouldn't be a problem. His wounds hadn't been hard to heal. "What happened Embry?" I questioned.

"We were blind sided. We didn't, don't stand a chance. Lorianna Help us please!" He begged me.

"Who did this?"

"We don't know who they are. It's like every vampire on the west coast joined together to take us out." He said standing once more. I bit my lip unsure. "Lorianna, we can't do it alone. We need your help. I'm sorry for what I did. Please help us. You can kick my ass later. Just don't let them all die because of my mistake." He said desperately.

"I'll help you. I can't in good conscious let you die. I'm coming." He nodded.

"Then I'm coming too." Jason said stepping forward. Embry raised his eyebrows. "I'm a shifter." He elaborated. Embry nodded.

"Don't count us out." Peter and the rest of my pack stepped forward. "We can't ignore our family." Tasha added.

"Seth needs me," Was all Leah said.

"If you're going we're going too." Carlisle said.

"I'm staying here with Bella." Edward said grudgingly. I nodded.

"Then let's go. I can't leave them to die!" As we ran I shifted and dug my hind legs in deeper so I was faster. I needed to get there to help them. Sam was there. He was my dad no matter what. I had been stupid to try and ignore it. I had to help him now that I could. If he was dead…I let out a pained whimper.

As we drew closer to the boundary line the pain of those in the battle grew stronger and stronger. It was hard to keep moving. I really had to work on compartmentalizing. I stretched my legs farther ahead of myself so I would travel even faster. I needed to end this battle! I stopped when I reached the hill over looking the battle. I gasped. There were so many vampires! How had they all gotten here! Who were they? Then I started to here thoughts. _Victoria promised us blood. She was right. There are so many to kill here. _That was Alex! He'd been on the ranch. I saw him run at Sam and throw him down a hill. _Dad! _ I screamed mentally. I threw myself into the fight frantically. There were vampires from the ranch in my way and I tore through them scared as I made my way to Sam. I saw the vampire standing over him. _No! _I growled out scared. Was he still alive? I couldn't tell I was too unfocused. I threw myself into Alex and shoved him off of Sam.

"Who is this?" Alex said. I shifted back to vampire form. "Oh, it's little Lorianna. I remember you from back home. You always were a screamer." He teased me. I snarled angrily and lunged at him. I shifted in mid air and fell upon him with thrashing claws. He screamed as I tore off his limbs. I winced at his pain but it was definitely worth it. I threw his body into one of the small fires that were already going. I ran back to where Sam lay.

I nudged him with my nose before I shifted back to vampire form. "Dad," I whispered brokenly. I hadn't even gotten to know him and I might loose him now!

"Lorianna, is that you?" He forced out. He was in so much pain.

"It's me." He grabbed onto my arm.

"Protect the tribe."

"I will." I responded. His hand slipped as he passed out. "Dad!" I screamed. I could barely hear his heart beat. I didn't have to time or energy to heal him. He was going to die on this battle field. It wouldn't be in vain. I shifted back into a wolf and let loose a mournful cry. I saw the shifters and my own pack look at me momentarily before they joined in. I felt Dad's pack's min enter mine. My own pack was confused. I didn't have time for this. _Sam is dying. They did this to them. They will not win. I will not let my father die in vain. They will pay for what they've done! Are you with me! _The packs snarled in agreement. I let loose another howl. The others followed my lead. We all reentered the battle with a new energy. I was pissed. They had dared come this close to my home and attack. They would all die. I didn't care if they were here because of Maria. Each and every one of them would die!  
I could see fear on the faces of those I attacked now. I knew my fur was stained with the blood and venom of many. I snarled and snapped at anyone who dared attack me. Let them fear me. It would make them easier to kill! I back flipped over a group of enemies before I dispatched them quickly. I threw all the pieces into a fire which crackled with delight at the added food.

I looked over ot see Jason loosing a battle. I ran to his side and helped him to beat back his enemies. No one would hurt my mate ever! He would never suffer like that! I touched my nose to his happy he was safe. He flashed me a wolfy grin before he threw himself back into battle. I jumped in as well but in the opposite direction. The battle continued in this manner until the very end. When it was over I moved to the top of the hill so everyone could see me. _There are multiple injuries on your side cousins. We wish you a speedy recovery. I'll be back later to help with the injuries. _ I jumped from the hill and rubbed my fur against Jason's.

_Are you okay?_ He questioned nosing me all over.

_I'm fine. It isn't my blood. _I assured him.

"Something's bothering me." Carlisle said. I quirked my head to the side to ask for further information. "They were talking about Victoria sending them. Wouldn't she have come here herself." A second later I was doubled over in pain.

_You're right. They're at the house. She's trying to get to me through Edward and Bella!_ I sent to everyone scared. There were gasps from all around, and a second later we were running like madmen for the house. I ran as fast as I could manage back down the path to the Cullens place. I couldn't allow them to be hurt again because of my family! If my father was dead then my mother could join him! I snarled as I entered the backyard. I saw Victoria and an army of thirty. I crouched down and pulled my lip back over my teeth as I growled menacingly.

"What a stupid puppy." Victoria muttered. _What a dumb bitch! _I thought back. Anger flashed through her eyes. _What? You can't think of anything to say? _"You ungrateful bitch!" _Let's end this! _"So quick to follow your father?" I whimpered. "Oh, I heard about it already. Alex tore him apart!" She was excited about it! _Shut up, shut up, shut up! _"He was no match for my men. Thank god that bastard's dead." _You bitch! _I lunged for her throat. She knocked me to the side easily and all hell broke loose. The Cullens ran forward to help Edward who was missing a limb and Emmett stood protectively in front of Bella. Jason ran to help me with Victoria and the rest of my pack started to divvy up newborns.

"Aw, is this your boyfriend Lorianna?" Victoria said as she grabbed Jason by the back of the neck. _Let him go or… _"Or you'll what? You can't do anything. You're weak like your father." I shook my head in denial. That wasn't true! I wouldn't believe her lies. Jason managed to shake Victoria off and ran to help with the newborns. He knew I needed to fight this battle on my own. "Ready to die," _Bring it bitch! _I spat back. She lunged at me and this time I jumped over her. She spun around and came for a second attack. I grabbed her arm and yanked. It gave a satisfactory tearing sound as it was ripped from her body. She shrieked in agony. _That's for when you tied me to the post in the ring. _I spat at her. "You deserved it!" I lunged again and this time I tore off a leg. _That's for every time you left me alone with James. _She howled in agony. I tore off the other arm quickly. She was still hopping on her one leg. _That's for everything Mark did!_ I advanced slowly and looked her in the eyes. _This is for everyone you've killed so that it never happens to anyone else. _I tore her head off quickly. I gathered the pieces and threw them into the fire.

I heard screaming and I turned to see Carlisle in the fire. It was like seeing Caitlin burn. The horror and pain from everyone was astounding. I couldn't move to help him. Not that there was any help for him. He was already burning. Then everyone was set free from watching as he fell to ashes in his own pryr. Roars of outrage came from everyone. The remaining vampires were shown no mercy. We killed them all, but they were burned in separate fires from Carlisle. None of them would taint his ashes.

With the battle over and all the fires put out. Esme fell to her knees dry sobbing in front of Carlisle's ashes. The others quickly followed. They comforted each other I front of his ashes. My pack and I were still in wolf form. I threw my head back and let loose another mournful cry. My pack followed my lead. It seemed we couldn't win. I pressed my fur up against Esme's side. She leaned into me hysterical. I placed my head lightly on her shoulder and whimpered softly.

There had to be something I could do! I couldn't just let him die. This wasn't a pain I would allow my family to suffer. I couldn't loose my second father like this! Then it came to me. I could heal anything! I couldn't tell the others what I was doing. They would stop me. They would be able to move on. They had each other. As Esme curled more into herself I stood slowly and walked the few steps up to Carlisle's ashes. I lay down before my adoptive father, stretched forwards, and pressed my nose into them.

I sent my energy to the pile of ashes. I willed them to retake there old form and bring him back. It began but my survival instinct kicked in and cut off the flow of energy. I ignored the warning and forced through the wall so my energy could bring him back. His body grew more and more defined as my strength left me.

The Cullens were shocked at what I was doing I could hear my pack screaming at me. "Don't do it! You know the consequences." Peter yelled frantically. _You know I have to try. You will lead them well. Promise you'll take care of Jason for me. _I ordered as my body screamed at me to stop before it was too late. "I will." _Thank you. _I thought gratefully. I heard Carlisle gasp as he came to. _Welcome back. _I thought before I faded into darkness unsure of what awaited on the other side.


	23. Chapter 20: Among The Living

Chapter 20: Among The Living

I gasped and opened my eyes shocked. I looked around confused. _What…_ I trailed off. Jason wrapped me in a hug a second later.

"It worked," he muttered looking me in the eye. I looked around to see everyone crowded around me. I could feel relief from everyone.

_What worked? I should be dead right now. _I thought confused.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I swear to god I'll kick you from here to the ranch and back again." Brendan threatened. I stood up shaking the dirt from my fur. I reared up on my hind legs before I shifted back.

"I had to and you know it." I replied. He nodded still irritated. Carlisle walked up to me. "It worked," I said smiling.

"Care to explain how you did that?" he inquired.

"I gave you my energy." I elaborated shrugging.

"Why did you do that? Your heart nearly stopped beating! You nearly died." He said shocked.

"That's why I did it." I said pointing to first Esme then the rest of the Cullens. "My coven knows what its like to loose their rock, their center. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, and I couldn't loose you too." I said pain heavy in my voice. Esme wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you Lorianna."

"You're welcome Esme." I said managing to pull of a small, sad smile.

"I'm glad you helped them and all, but next time can you find a way that doesn't end with you dead, please." Jason said in a strained voice. My heart broke for him. I really hadn't thought about how much pain it would put him through if I died. I nodded. He sighed relieved.

"We should go help our relatives. I want to find out when the funeral is." I said in a dead voice.

"What funeral?" Esme inquired.

"Sam's, I didn't have the energy to help him. I had to leave him there and rejoin the battle." I said bitterly. Jason wrapped me in another hug. I say sympathy in the eyes of my family. "Besides I told them I'd heal injuries." I took Jason's hand and mine and took off through the forest. I had to get to La Push.

When we showed up I slowed to a walk and went up to Seth. "Are you okay?" I questioned. He nodded but I could see his clenched hands. "Where'd they get you?" I inquired.

"They crushed a few ribs." He admitted. I placed a hand on his shoulder and healed his injury. "Thanks Lorianna." He said when I was done. I went through the rest of the pack as well and healed everyone I came across. I finally worked up the nerve to ask Embry.

"Where's Sam?" I questioned sad.

"I'm right here." I turned around shocked to see him standing there.

"You…"

"Yes, I made it. I heard you leading the pack. You did well." He complimented. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Maybe I need my real dad after all." I mumbled into his shoulder. He laughed loudly.

"maybe I need my daughter after all." He replied.

"Not to be a downer but how did you make it? When I fought Victoria she said you were dead." My voice broke over the last word.

"She did that to slip you up. I made it because you saved me. By killing Alex my crazy healing process was able to start before I lost too much blood. You saved my life." He said smiling softly at me.

"She seems to be doing a lot of that lately." Carlisle said walking over.

"Does this mean we're all going to get along now?" Heather inquired. Sam and I nodded.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Sam and I said together smirking. Sam looked over at Jason.

"I'll be watching you."

"Great, the one thing I was hopping to avoid. Can I go fight off another army instead?" He questioned. I laughed.

"Don't worry; Sam's bark is worst then his bite… Carlisle might be another story." I said laughing.

"Two dads, I had to fall for a girl with two dads." He muttered.

"It's not so bad. You've already got the Carlisle's seal of approval." He rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed at him. It was such a light hearted atmosphere.

"Wow…" I said thinking back.

"What is it?" Alice inquired.

"It feels like it forever, but it was only two weeks." They stared at me weird. "It's been two weeks since I dropped into Forks and everything changed for the better." I said smiling.

Jason gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Yup, definitely changed for the better." He mumbled. Everyone laughed as I blushed.

He was right though. With Jason by my side and my family at my back eternity wouldn't be half bad.

**Author's Note: That's the end guys. I hope you liked it. **

**:)**

**Special Thanks to HiddenKoala for sticking with the Story. :)**


End file.
